


The School Living Club!

by umbreno



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, がっこうぐらし! | Gakkou Gurashi! | School-Live!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Tags Contain Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: Crutchie and his three friends, Davey, Specs, and Race, plus his teacher Miss Medda, and their dog Taroumaru, are part of the 'School Living Club!' A club dedicated to not only attending, but living at school!Just what sort of wacky shenanigans will Crutchie and his friends get up to? Only one way to find out!
Relationships: David Jacobs & Crutchie, Past David Jacobs/Jack Kelly - Relationship, Past Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Beginnings.

Tucked away in one of the school’s resource rooms, a boy with blonde hair was curled up and napping in a sleeping bag. A small puppy jumped out of a box, and ran over to him, licking his face. 

The boy wakes up with a pout, holding the puppy in his arms. “Oi, Taroumaru, don’t lick me when I’m sleeping!” He sighs. “You’ll wake everyone up if you fuss like that..” As he looks around, however, he notices that he’s the only one there. 

He glances at the clock and panics. “Oh shoot, I’m late!” He quickly pushed himself up and changed out of his pajamas into proper clothes. “Gotta hurry..” He quickly grabbed his cat-eared cap, his crutch, and then his backpack. “Let’s go, Taroumaru!” 

* * *

He hurried down the hall past his classmates, Taroumaru at his side. 

“Morning!” He yells to the classes as he hurries by them. 

“Made it!” He declares. Taroumaru keeps running, however. “Where are you going, Taroumaru?”

He opens the door, waving to his friends. “Good morning, everyone!” 

A boy with sandy blonde hair looks to him, he’s polishing a shovel. “Oh, good morning.” A tall boy with dark hair looks up from his book with a smile. “Crutchie, good morning.” 

A dark-skinned boy with glasses is preparing a meal, he smiles and laughs. “Good morning, Crutchie. You slept in a bit this morning, huh?” Crutchie laughed nervously. “Oh, it was nothing, Specs..”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” The blonde says without looking up from his shovel. “Don’t start first thing in the morning, Race!” Crutchie huffs. “Why do you have a shovel out this early anyway?” Race hums. “You’re so naive. This weapon had the highest kill ratio in the trenches in the first great war!” 

“Hey, Davey, what are you reading..?” Crutchie asked, peeking over the tall boy’s shoulder. He turned away. “Listen to me!” Race shouts with an annoyed huff. “Oh, yeah. Get a load of this!” Crutchie intervenes. 

_He’s not listening._ Specs thinks. “I almost forgot about coming to the club and went home!” Crutchie explains, getting Specs’ attention. “Close call.” Race remarks, flicking Crutchie’s forehead. “But Miss Medda stopped me in time!” Crutchie adds defensively. 

“I see, you’ll have to make sure to thank her.” Race notes. “Yeah!” “Crutchie, you’re too forgetful.” Davey sighs. “Is that spaghetti I smell?” Crutchie cheers. “With sauce, too.” Specs answers with a smile.

Crutchie half-hazardly threw Taroumaru, who had been in his arms, to the side, and Taroumaru plopped onto the table. “Specs, I love you!” Specs sighed fondly. “Get the other plates, please.” Crutchie hummed in approval. “Alright!”

“You can’t stay on the desk.” Davey says to Taroumaru. “Over here.” He gestures, to which Taroumaru rather defiantly refused and turned away. “Don’t feel bad..” Race says awkwardly at Davey’s defeated expression.

“Taroumaru..” Specs says. “Don’t misbehave.” Taroumaru jumped off the table and _ran_ to Crutchie, hiding behind him. “Whoa, what is it, boy?” Specs smiled. “Taroumaru’s hungry too.” Crutchie perked up. “Oh, let’s get your breakfast, too!” 

Davey sat up. “I’ll help.” Race rolled his eyes playfully. “Taroumaru’s still just a puppy.” 

One eventful breakfast later, Specs nudged Crutchie’s arm. “Isn’t it almost time for you to go, Crutchie?” Crutchie practically shot up out of his seat. “Right! I’m the class helper today!” Specs hummed. “You didn’t finish your food.” Crutchie came hurrying back, practically inhaling his food. 

“Alright, see you later! And thanks for breakfast!” He calls as he takes off down the hallway. Davey looks back to Taroumaru’s food bowl, and notices he’s gone. 

* * *

_Lately, I just love going to school!_

_I know it sounds weird and all,  
_ _but school is awesome!_

_The physics room has these weird devices.._

_The music room has beautiful instruments-  
_ _and intimidating portraits.._

_In the communications room, all the school’s your stage!_

_We’ve got everything, we’re like our own country!_

Crutchie hurried down the hallway, waving to some of his classmates as he did.

_You won’t find a place this weird anywhere else!_

“Mister Morris.”

_We love school so much, we want to live here day and in and day out._

“Mister Crutchie Morris!” Crutchie finally stopped and noticed he was being called, and turned around. “Miss Medda!” The woman in question rolled her eyes. “Please, dear, we’ve been over this. It’s Miss Larkin.” 

“Crutchie, you shouldn’t be rushing yourself through the hallway on that leg of yours, you know.” Crutchie smiled nervously. “Sorry about that. I didn’t notice you, since you don’t really stand out that much..” 

“Anyway uh, I’m class helper today, so I gotta go! I’ll see you later, Miss Medda!” Crutchie said, continuing on his way. “I don’t stand out..?” Medda asked aloud to herself. Shaking her head in disapproval.

* * *

“Safe..” Crutchie says, setting himself down in his seat. 

“Sup, school-dweller? Coming from the club room today?” One of his classmates asks. “Yep.” Another rolls his eyes. “And yet you’re barely on time every morning.” Crutchie waves him off. “Coming in at the last second is thrilling!” 

“Who’s on duty today? The blackboard hasn’t been erased!” Someone points out. “Crap..” Crutchie sighs. 

“Class helper, lead us off!” The teacher, a lady with ginger hair tied back in a neat bun calls. “Right!” Crutchie answers.

After leading them in the pledge, Crutchie is sound asleep at his desk. “Mister Morris.” The teacher says. “Mister Charlie Morris.” Crutchie looked up at her. “Morning..” She huffed. “We’re in class!” Crutchie paled and nodded. “Right. Good morning, ma’am!” 

Suddenly, the door opened. “Crutchie!” Davey called. He scanned the room. “Crutchie! Hey, Crutchie!” The teacher looked back at Crutchie, clearly low on patience. “Davey, we’re in the middle of class!” He whisper-shouts. 

Davey stops, looking around the room. “I’m sorry.” He leaves, closing the door behind him. Crutchie raised his hand. “I’m not feeling good, can I go to the nurse?” The teacher sighs. “Yes.” Crutchie nodded, and hurried out. 

* * *

“You scared the heck out of me, Davey.” Crutchie jokes. “Sorry.” Davey says sheepishly. “Are you nervous?” Crutchie asks. “I’m not nervous about anything. I have no reason to be nervous around you.” 

“Anyway, we’ve got an issue. Taroumaru is missing.” Davey explains. “Uh oh, we gotta find him, then.” Crutchie responds. 

Davey slams open a door. “Taroumaru!” The students are in shocked silence. Davey sighs. “Not here either.” Crutchie grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Davey, they’re having class!” Davey closes the door. “I’ve been calling and calling for him, but he won’t come.”

“Well, Taroumaru doesn’t like you that much, Davey..” Crutchie admits. Davey gives him a saddened look and Crutchie panics. “I don’t think he hates you or anything! Taroumaru’s a smart dog! He’s probably just scared of you or something!” 

“I’m scary?” Davey asks. “Maybe not scary, more like.. you have an intimidating aura..?” “I see.. I don’t have a lazy aura like you.” Crutchie nods. “Yeah, a la- Hey!” Davey huffs. “I’m joking.” 

* * *

They spot Taroumaru, and Crutchie’s about to take off after him, but Davey is the more logical one of the two and stops him. “Well, it’s fine, that hallway is blocked off anyway..” Crutchie says in defeat. 

Much to their surprise, Taroumaru opens a classroom door. Crutchie peeks in, and slumps in defeat as he closes the door. “Why are you closing it?!” Davey asks. “We’re in big trouble..” Crutchie tells him. 

“Come on.” Davey says, opening the door. “Davey, they’re in class!” Crutchie pleads. Davey sighs. “We’re from the School Living Club. We’ve come to fetch our dog.” Crutchie looks, and Taroumaru is exiting the other door of the class. “Davey, he’s back in the hall!” 

They chase him up the stairs to the roof, and Taroumaru is trapped by the door. Only for Race to open it. “What are you guys doing?” He asks. “Race?” Crutchie asks back. Taroumaru zooms past them onto the roof. 

“Were you chasing Taroumaru?” Race asks. “Yeah, uh, what are you doing up here, Race?” Crutchie says. “And with another shovel..” He adds. “What do you mean? I’m working. You know, with the horticulture club.” 

Their school has a fruit and vegetables garden on the rooftop, and Specs is working on it as Race, Crutchie, and Davey chase after Taroumaru to no avail.

He points at Crutchie. “What is the School Living Club’s charter? Recite it.” Crutchie nods. “Right! School Living Club members not only attend classes, but live their whole lives at school, as to..”

He pauses. “As to..” Race smirks. “As to grow closer to the school’s many departments, and with them..” “..foster self-independence, and set an example for all to follow.” Davey finishes. Specs claps. “Yes, very good you three.”

Crutchie hugs him. “I’m sorry.” Specs smiles. “It’s fine, but you bothered the horticulture members a bit.” Crutchie nods, and waves to them. “Sorry, everyone!” “Sorry.” “Err, sorry.” Race and Davey add.

Taroumaru is back at the stairwell, much to Crutchie and Davey’s chagrin. The two take off after him, leaving Race, Specs, and the horticulture club.

* * *

Crutchie spectacularly fails at catching Taroumaru in any of the rooms he runs into, much to Davey’s annoyance. Davey scolds him while they’re in the announcements room, and thus lands them in trouble.

* * *

Taroumaru, to the relief of all the School Living Club members, now has a leash. Crutchie snacks on some hardtack. “Mm, this stuff tastes like.. survival!” 

Taroumaru paws at Crutchie’s leg, and Crutchie begrudgingly allows him on his lap. “It’s your fault I’m so tired..” Medda walks into the room with a sigh. “Chasing down dogs during class.. I’ll have to write another apology letter.”

“Hey, we didn’t have any casualties, so it’s all good.” Race notes. “I’m a casualty!” Medda insists in a joking matter. “I’m sorry.” Crutchie says. “It’s fine. Just try to be more careful.” Specs chuckles. “I guess Taroumaru wanted to go for a walk, huh?” 

“Who was supposed to take him yesterday?” Race asks, and Crutchie pales. “Oh.” He sighs. “I’m sorry, Medda.” “Apologize to Taroumaru, not me.” Medda tells him. “You’re right, I’m sorry, Taroumaru.”

“I’ll make an excuse for why you missed class, just make sure to do your homework.” Medda reassures. “Alright!” Crutchie says with a smile, but then pauses as he looks around. “What’s wrong?” Specs asks. “I don’t see my backpack.” 

“I LEFT IT IN CLASS!” Crutchie shouts in alarm, taking off out the door. “He’s always in such a happy mood.” Race muses. “Thoughtless is more like it.” Davey huffs, but he pauses, seeing Crutchie peeking back in at them.

“Forget something, dear?” Medda asks. “Not exactly.” Crutchie says. “Um.. It’s just, I- I really love you guys!” Race stared at him. “Where did that come from?” Crutchie goes on. “Like how I forgot about the club and almost left to go home, but I didn’t forget about all of you.”

Crutchie smiled. “That’s all.” He left again. After a few minutes, Davey sighed and got up. “I’m going to go with him.” 

* * *

Crutchie smiled seeing his backpack. “There you are..” “You alright now?” One of his classmates asked. “Huh?” “You went to the nurse, right?” Another turned over. “Were you playing hooky?”

“Oh, no, Taroumaru ran off!” Crutchie explained with a laugh. “Who’s Taroumaru? A boy?” Crutchie slid on his backpack and laughed. “Well, he’s not a girl, soo..” 

“What’s he like?” A girl with a choker collar asks. “Oh, well! He’s got a necklace just like yours!” Crutchie remarks. “A choker? He’s got good fashion taste, atleast.” Crutchie quickly explained to them that he was a _dog,_ and not a human boy. 

“And, if you don’t keep an eye on him, he gets into all kinds of places!” Crutchie explained. Davey stood in the doorway, sighing softly. “Crutchie!”

Crutchie turned around to face Davey, and the setting sun really accentuated to Davey all of the many broken windows in the classroom. “Oh, Davey! What’s up?” He said with a smile. “Um..” Davey began.

Crutchie turned back to the desk. “Huh? Oh, yeah, he’s in the School Living Club with me as well! It’s funny, because he’s actually my junior, but he’s taller than me!” He laughed softly. 

It hurt Davey to watch Crutchie talk to empty desks. 

“Yeah, Davey’s super smart!” Crutchie adds. “See you later.” He says with a wave. “Sorry about that.” Davey noticeably frowned. “What’s wrong?” Crutchie asked. “Nothing.” Davey lied.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway together. “Davey, you seem tense, are you sure you’re alright?” Davey sighed. “I told you, I’m fine.”

Outside in the school fields, the dead walked about aimlessly. 

“What did you want?” He asked. “Specs made me come. He said you’d probably start talking to people and forget your homework.” Crutchie laughed. “I’m not _that_ bad.” 

“Oh, the window’s open..” Crutchie says, and he goes to shut the window, despite the fact that it was broken. He smiles softly, and joins Davey in heading back to Specs and Race.


	2. Memories.

_ I don’t dislike running.  _

_ “Race! Race! Look, Spot’s here!”  _ One of his friends yelled to him. His face flushed as he saw the short boy in red. 

_ But I had an ulterior motive for joining the team. _

Spot smirked and waved, and Race waved back.

_ Being a manager didn’t really suit me. _

He and Spot stood on the school roof together.

_ I thought those beautiful days would go on forever. _

Race saw the hand in his peripheral vision. His arm was grabbed and the monster growled in his face.

He woke up gasping for breath that night, sitting up in an attempt to calm his nerves.  _ Dammit.  _ Race thought.  _ I’m supposed to be stronger than this.  _

* * *

Crutchie was, yet again, oversleeping, and Davey wasn’t having it. He slid the door open. “It’s time to get up, Crutchie!” No response. “Crutchie! It’s time for breakfast!” He yelled, banging a metal spoon on a pan. “Bring it in..” Crutchie muttered half-awake, prompting Davey to whack him in the head with said spoon.

“That’s not what those are for, Davey..” Crutchie groaned as they walked down the hallway together, rubbing his head. “I’m aware. Everyone’s waiting, so let’s hurry it up.” 

“Good morning, Crutchie.” Race said with a grin. Crutchie eyed the food excitedly. “I see we’re starting the day on a good note!” 

Crutchie sat down at the table, humming in thought. “This seems a bit heavy for a breakfast..” “We’re all still growing.” Davey corrected. “One meal like this wouldn’t hurt.” Medda gave a seemingly annoyed look at that. “We’re all still young.” Race notes, much to Medda’s chagrin.

“Thanks for the breakfast!” Crutchie cheers. “I’ll be off to class now.” Medda nods. “That’s right, let’s have a good one-on-one study session, dear.” Crutchie grinned, and the two headed off together.

“Yesterday, Crutchie.. was talking in the classroom again. Alone.” Davey explains. “I see..” Race says solemnly. “I really think we should do something about this.” Davey suggests. “Remember how he almost left to go home by himself? It’s too dangerous.” 

“He’s in no danger.” Specs corrects. “He’s with Miss Medda right now. Besides, if he can somehow live a happy, normal life in this situation, what could be better than that?” He notes thoughtfully. “But-” Davey begins. “We’re not experts.” Specs cuts him off.

Race sighs, picking up his shovel and walking to the door. “Race Higgins is going out on morning patrol!” He declares, striking a pose. “Take care.” Davey says. “Don’t try to do too much.” Specs adds. “I know, I know!” Race says to them over his shoulder.

_ Well, let’s do this.  _ Race thinks to himself.

* * *

“We’ve got ten cans of hardtack left.” Davey tells Specs. “We’re running low on supplies..” Specs notes. “I’m worried about our power reserves too.. We need to cut back.” Davey sighs. “Yeah, it’s been cloudy all the time lately. Still, we not only have a rooftop farm, but solar-powered batteries too. This school really is amazing.” 

“Indeed.. But, you know, Davey.. I think you’re pretty amazing yourself.” Specs tells him. Davey’s face turns red. “Huh?” Specs chuckles. “I mean, you fought so hard in that mall all by yourself.”

“No, I couldn’t have done it on my-” Davey doesn’t finish that sentence, and sympathy and guilt flash in Specs’ eyes.

* * *

“That’s impressive, Crutchie.” Medda says and Crutchie laughs. “..You got them all wrong.” Crutchie stares at her absolutely flabbergasted, then sighs, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

“How far do you think this whole thing goes?” Specs asked Davey. “I hope it’s isolated to just this city..” He adds. “It could be nationwide.” Davey notes worriedly. “I’m sure it’s not worldwide, though..” Specs says in response. “Help will come eventually.” 

* * *

Race sees a single zombie on the other side of their desk barricade, and clutches his shovel.  _ I can handle one of them.  _ He thinks.  _ One..  _ He tightens his grip.  _ No, that’s not what they are anymore.  _

He climbs over the desks, and perches on the top of them. He throws a small toy ball to get it’s attention with the noise, then drops down and smacks the zombie with his shovel. The zombie’s phone falls out of their pocket. 

Race stands over the zombie, prepared to kill it, but freezes as he sees a picture of the zombie from before on the back of their phone. The zombie reaches out to grab him, and he screams and slams the shovel down. 

* * *

“I’m exhausted..” Crutchie sighs. “Hang in there just a bit longer.” Medda comforts. “Once our tutoring session is over..” Crutchie shoots up excitedly. “Summer vacation starts!” He cheers. “Is there anything you’d like to do, Crutchie?” Medda asks.

“Let’s see.. I wanna go to the beach, exploring the mountains would be fun too..” Medda watches him go on with a smile, but she glances away with a saddened expression. “Hey, Miss Medda! Where do you wanna go for our last summer vacation?” 

“Let me think..” Medda hums to herself. “A test of courage, maybe?” 

* * *

Race washes the blood off his shovel and Specs quickly scolds him. “I told you just patrolling was enough. It’s too dangerous to go alone.” Race waves him off, looking over at the sports field below. “You worry too much.” 

“I’m the club president!” Specs defends. “Yeah, yeah..” Race says with a playful eye roll. “They’re playing soccer again.” He notes. “I think they’re just reacting to the sound..” Davey responds. “Maybe somewhere deep down they remember their old lives..?”

“What’s wrong?” Specs asks, seeing Race’s glum expression. “I was just wondering if anyone’s running on the track..” Race explains. “Maybe..”

“Attention, School Living Club members!” Crutchie shouts. “We’re having a test of courage!” The three stare at him. “A test.. of courage?” They say in unison.

* * *

The four of them climb over the desk barricade, and Davey slips on the second to last desk and lands on Specs’ chest, much to his embarrassment.

“Should we be doing this?” Davey asks softly. 

“We were running low on supplies anyway.” Specs responds.

Race subtly blocks off the hallway that had a zombie corpse still in it.

* * *

“Test your courage!” Crutchie cheers in a sing-song voice as Taroumaru barks along. “Test your courage! Everyone together, test your courage!” 

“Hey, act a little more scared.” Race huffs. “Oh, Race, I didn’t know you were scared of ghosts!” Crutchie teases jokingly.  _ I may just ditch him. _ Race thinks. 

“No ghosts here.” Crutchie notes. “Yes, but ghosts can jump out at any time, so keep your voice down.” Specs warns. Crutchie looks over, and, immediately disregarding what Specs told him, takes off. “Miss Medda!”

“Dear, you need to keep quiet, remember? Just like Specs told you.” Crutchie smiles and nods, whispering in her ear. “Yes, ma’am.” The two giggle.

“Oh, you’re here too, Miss Medda?” Race states. “Thanks for helping, Miss Medda.” Specs adds. “Uh- yeah, thanks..” Davey says awkwardly. “Now, let me explain how-” Medda begins. “Let me explain how this test works.” Specs says.

“This test of courage will be held in the school store and the library.” Specs explains. “If anyone should get separated, remain completely silent and return here.” 

“Okay, let’s go!” Race announces, heading off. “Miss Medda, let’s go!” Crutchie says with a smile. Medda is disgruntled that she got cut off. “I’m the faculty advisor..” 

Specs turns on the lights in the school store, and Davey frowns. “Is it safe to turn on the lights?” “This room doesn’t have any windows visible from outside, so they shouldn’t be able to see the light.” Specs explained.

“I haven’t been in here in ages!” Crutchie cheered in excitement as he joined them. “Hey, can I buy whatever I want?” Specs nodded. “The club will cover the cost, so that’s fine.” 

“Hey, everyone!” Crutchie called from one of the aisles. The three, naturally expecting the worse, rushed over, only to find Crutchie gushing over some balloons. “They can inflate to 20 times their size!” 

“..What would you even use these for?” Davey asks after examining the package. “We can make balloon animals!” “..We don’t know how to make those, Crutchie.” Specs placed some dollars and coins on the counter, for Crutchie’s sake. “Are we done shopping?”

* * *

“Next is the library, huh?” Race notes. “I need some math reference books.” Specs says. “I’d like to get some books myself.” Davey states. “Me too! I love a good story.” Crutchie says from behind him. 

“It’s dark in here, can we turn on the lights?” Crutchie asks, grumbling in annoyance about it being more difficult to traverse. “I’m sorry, but then this room would be too easy for people outside to see.” 

“Oh, right! This is a test of courage, after all!” Crutchie beams, but Taroumaru starts to whine and it gets his attention. “What’s wrong, boy?” “Maybe he’s scared to go inside.” Specs suggests. 

“Then I’ll wait out here with you, okay, Taroumaru?” Davey says softly, and Taroumaru once again adamantly turns away from him. “..ru?” Davey repeats in a broken tone. Race sighs. “I’ll wait here, too. I’m worried about you guys.” 

“We’ll go on in, then.” Specs says.

“Textbooks, workbooks..” Specs notes. “You’re so studious, Specs!” Crutchie remarks. “I’m afraid these are for  _ you,  _ Crutchie.”  _ “Oh.”  _ Crutchie says defeatedly.

“You’re way smarter than you give yourself credit for, you just don’t wanna do it.” Specs points out. “I- I’m gonna go look for books, too!” Crutchie says, taking off. “Crutchie, don’t go off alone!” Specs shouts, and his expression darkens as he hears the moans of a zombie.

“Crutchie, dear, you know you shouldn’t run off like that!” Medda scolds worryingly. “You gave Specs a real scare.” Crutchie frowned. “I’m sorry..” “It’s alright, let’s get back to the group now, okay?” 

“Huh?” Crutchie said softly, spotting something- or rather someone behind Medda. “A ghost?” Medda slammed her hand over Crutchie’s mouth, ducking around the corner. 

Crutchie stammered, but Medda quickly hushed him. “Be quiet, alright?” The zombie walked past them, and Crutchie buried himself in Medda’s chest, and she wrapped her arms around him protectively.

“Miss Medda.. what was that?” Crutchie whispered softly, fear lacing his every word. “It’s okay.” Medda told him. “Everyone cares about you. They’re all trying to save you.” She reassured softly, gently stroking his hair.

“As long as you have them, you don’t need to worry about any ghost. Right?”

The banging of pans was heard. “Be still.” Medda told him. Crutchie whimpered and pulled his cap over his head. 

The noise attracted the zombie, and Race quickly took it out. 

Crutchie shrieked when a light flashed in his face. “Oh, there you are.” That was Race’s voice. “Are you okay, Crutchie? You’re not hurt, are you?” Specs asked from behind him. “I..” Crutchie began softly. “I’m so sorry!” He cried, throwing himself into Specs’ arms.” 

“Staying put was really smart.” Davey reassured. “Yeah, that ghost was super scary..” Crutchie began. “But it was okay, because Miss Medda was with me, right?” Specs smiled. “Thank you, Miss Medda.” Davey nodded. “Thank you.” Race smirked. “Yeah, Miss Medda, we owe you so much!” 

Medda looked shocked for a moment, but quickly smiled. “It’s nothing, boys. I am your faculty advisor, after all.” 

* * *

“Did you enjoy our test of courage, Crutchie?” Specs asked. “Yeah, it was really fun!” Crutchie beamed. “Let’s do it again next year!” He cheered. “But you’re all in your fourth year.” Davey noted. “Are you repeating the year?” 

“Crutchie probably will.” Race teased. Crutchie grabbed Davey’s hand with his free own, much to Davey’s shock. “Yeah, but I’d get to graduate with Davey!” He shot back. 

_ “I’ll go to whatever college you go to, Spot!”  _ Race had told him once. He stopped walking as he remembered that. “Race?” Specs asked. “Sorry, I’m coming.” Race said with a smile.

* * *

Race was shoved onto the ground. The zombie of his best friend and crush hobbled toward him as he pushed himself back and away. There was a nearby shovel that he reached for and grabbed. When the zombie lunged at him he screamed and swung the shovel with everything he had.

* * *

Race woke up in another jolt of panic. Sitting up and regaining his composure. “Race..” Crutchie murmured in his sleep. “Let’s repeat.. the year together..” 

Race gently placed Crutchie’s blanket back over him, as he’d knocked it off in his sleep, and laid back down. He placed his hand over Crutchie’s and smiled softly. 

_ He’s the one who holds us all together, after all. _

“Goodnight..” He whispered to no one in particular. 

He slept easy the rest of that night. 


	3. That Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the day the apocalypse started at the high school!

_This may end up being my will._

The rain poured outside as Medda sat down in the banged up teacher’s office.

_Things have settled down a bit._

She sighed softly as she continued to write.

_It’s too early to let down our guard yet,_

She looks out the window at the rain, then back to her journal. 

_but since I have a bit of quiet time,  
_ _I thought I’d put my thoughts on paper._

 _My name is Medda Larkin.  
_ _I was a teacher at the high school of Manhattan._

She pauses, shaking her head before crossing out what she wrote and continuing.

 _No, I am_ **_still_ ** _the teacher.  
_ _Even if this building no longer functions as a school._

 _I realized that for the first time on that day,  
_ _up on the roof after school._

_No.. It was even before that._

Medda clutched the ribbon on her collar.

 _When on that day was it that I  
_ _first felt that premonition..?_

* * *

Medda woke up in her apartment to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached for it and turned it off. Then her phone’s notification went off.

She reached for it, and saw that it was a message from her mother. 

‘From: Mom   
Good morning

Good morning, Medda.  
Is your work as a teacher going well?  
I’m still a bit worried about you.  
You’ve always been a little dramatic,  
which isn’t a bad thing, but when it comes  
time to do something for your students, it might’

Medda sighed and sat up. She made herself toast for breakfast, and got dressed. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, finished the last of her breakfast, and headed off.

* * *

She was driving to work when she got another message from her mom. “Again..?” She sighed. “I’m driving!” 

_I understand why she’s worried.  
_ _She told me I wasn’t cut out to be a teacher._

The sirens of a police car blared as one sped past her.

 _When I chose to major in education,  
_ _and when I got my teacher’s license._

Then, an ambulance passed her. “So many sirens this morning..” She noted. 

* * *

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say you’re not cut out for it.” The vice principal told her. “Just be careful to maintain the appropriate distance from your students.” She frowned. “It sounds nice to call yourself their friend, but teachers and students cannot be considered as equals.” 

_Not cut out to be a teacher.._

“Understand?” He asked. “Yes.” Medda said with great reluctance. “Don’t let him get to you.” A fellow teacher, a lady with ginger hair tied back in a neat bun, told her with a smile. “He gives that speech to all the young teachers.” 

_“Look at what’s going on here at the scene.”_

_“What could be causing such large-scale chaos?”_

“What’s that about?” She asked, pointing at the news screen, which caught Medda’s attention. “Kinda scary.”

_“The cause is unknown, but let’s hope for a quick resolution.”_

* * *

“Now, I’ll hand back your tests from last week.” Medda explains, calling off names. “Mister Morris..” Crutchie keeps his head down on his desk. “Mister Charlie Morris?” He sighs, standing up. “Here.” 

“Look at his hat..” One of the kids whispered to their friend. “He can’t even walk straight..” Another whispered. “See you for extra lessons after class.” Medda told him. “Miss Medda, you’re awfully brutal when ya wanna be.” 

“Call me Miss Larkin..” She told him. Crutchie dejectedly walked back to his seat.

_Calling myself their friend.._

_Maybe I am doing that._

* * *

“Bye, Miss Medda!” A couple of students said, waving goodbye. “Miss Medda’s got it really rough, huh?” They whispered.

Medda turned back to Crutchie who was staring at her intently. “What?” Medda asked. “Are you having trouble concentrating with me here?” Crutchie shook his head. “No..” 

He kicks his feet back and forth. “I don’t like tests, but.. I don’t mind being with you, Miss Medda..” Medda smiled, sitting down beside him. “Then let’s work through this together.” 

Race peeked in at them, but quickly ran off when he noticed Medda saw him. “I’ll be right back, Crutchie. I’ll be out in the hall, so just call if you need anything!”

“What’s wrong, Race?” She asks. “Don’t you have practice now?” Race looked nervous. “Sorry for interrupting the test. But you’re the only one I can talk to about this, Miss Medda.” He admits. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.” 

“..Or why I feel the way I do around him.” Medda smiled knowingly. “I see. I think I get it. You want advice about romance, then?” His face reddened. “Absolutely not!” He pauses. “I guess so..” 

He smiles. “I feel a little better, now that I’ve talked about it..” He walks down the stairs. “Thanks again, Miss Medda!” He calls over his shoulder. 

_Maybe I’m not cut out to be a teacher, but still.._

* * *

“Took you long enough!” Crutchie snarks good naturedly. “I finished ages ago!” He stretches his arms. “I’m exhausted, Miss Medda!” Miss Medda smiles, but she feels her phone vibrate and goes to check it.

She finds several missed messages from her mother, begging her to call. She reads them, and finds attached news videos detailing mass traffic accidents and a horrific outbreak at the nearby mall. 

“I’m going home, Miss Medda.” Crutchie announces. “Crutchie!” Medda calls. “It looks like things are pretty hectic out there, why don’t you wait for a bit?” Crutchie huffs. “But, I’m hungry!” 

“Wait, I know!” He grabs her hand. “Let’s go to the roof! Don’t they grow mini tomatoes there?” Medda frowns. “You’re not supposed to eat those.” “Can I say I’m observing the gardening club, then? Would that work?”

“Very well, dear.” Medda says in defeat.

* * *

“It’s unlocked?” Crutchie asks. “Oh, sorry!” Specs, the leader of the gardening club says. “I forgot to lock the door again. Would you mind locking it for me?” Medda does so, and Crutchie excitedly looks over the crops. 

“Those tomatoes look delicious!” He cheers. “Would you like to try one?” Specs asks. “Can I?” “Sure, if you’ll help me with something.”

Crutchie, at Specs’ request, waters some of the tomatoes. “Specs, do you always take care of these crops by yourself?” Specs shakes his head. “No, for some reason, no one turned up today.” 

“Why isn’t Mom answering?” Medda asks to herself softly, after trying to call her mother. 

Incoming Call: Hannah

“Hello-” Medda began, only to be cut off by frantic yelling. _“Medda, are you safe? Where are you?!”_ There was a banging on the roof doors. “Who’s that?” Crutchie asked. _“The roof? Then lock the door and don’t let anyone through! The staff room-”_

A smash could be heard on the other end of the line. 

“Coming! I’ll be right there!” Crutchie calls. “Wait!” Medda yells. “Miss Medda..?” Crutchie asks. “But we should open it for them..” 

“Someone! Please, open the door!” It’s Race’s voice. Medda frantically opens the door for Race, and finds Race with Spot leaning on him with his arm wrapped around his shoulder for support. 

“Hurry, lock the door!” Specs calls, and Medda does. “He’s hurt..” Specs says gravely. “What happened?” Medda asks. “We need to take him to the nurse!” Specs yells to Medda. “We can’t go down there!” Race cries, voice cracking slightly.

“It’s too late.” He says defeatedly. “What’s that?” Crutchie asks, overlooking the sports fields. Medda walks over to investigate and gasps.

It’s complete chaos down there, people are collapsed and others are attacking each other. 

“Everybody suddenly.. started acting like that.” Race breathes, leaning against the fence beside Spot. “Then they got to the track team and Spot..” Spot falls over slightly. “Spot!” He cries. “We need to get outside and call an ambulance.” Specs declares.

“We _can’t.”_ Medda says. “I’ve been trying, but it won’t connect!” A loud booming noise was heard in the far off distance, and smoke could be seen. “I don’t get it..” Crutchie says weakly. “Why? Why is this happening..?” 

Hands smashed through the windows of the doors, and Crutchie screamed. “Damn it! They’re here already?!” Race swore. 

Medda shoved a gardening club locker in front of the doors, and pushed against it with everything she had. Specs quickly joined her. “Crutchie, push that washing machine over there!” Specs yelled.

Race stood up to help, but was interrupted by Spot getting up. “Spot..?” He said softly, and Medda looked up at him with wide eyes. _Oh no.._

Spot reached out for him. “Race!” Medda screamed. Race got shoved to the ground, wincing. Spot was advancing on him. “Race, run!” 

Race was pushing himself back and away, he reached for the shovel that was beside him. Spot lunged at him and Race screamed as the shovel collided with Spot’s neck. 

Medda’s eyes went wide. 

Crutchie’s face paled as he watched Race repeatedly smack down the body with the shovel. 

Specs couldn’t keep watching.

Race was about to slam it down once more, but arms were thrown around him. “Stop! Please, just stop it! I can’t watch any more of this!” Crutchie sobbed. 

The shovel was dropped to the floor.

“Silly..” Race said softly, attempting to comfort the smaller boy. “Why are _you_ crying?” He wiped his own tears that’d appeared so suddenly out of his eyes. “Who are you anyway?” He placed a gentle hand on his head. “What a weird hat..” He noted in regards to the strange cat-eared cap.

“Miss Medda, at this rate we’ll..” Specs said. “If the school and the outside are like this, what do we do?” 

“Miss Medda.. Miss Medda!”

* * *

_Most who were here lost their lives..  
_ _Students and teachers alike._

_These boys are the only ones left in this school._

_I want to believe help will come someday..  
_ _and protect them as long as I live._

_Because I’m their teacher._

* * *

Back in present time, the boys are enjoying (or atleast trying to) a meal of hardtack. “It’s so dry..” Race whined. “I don’t mind hardtack, but it doesn’t make for much of a meal..” Davey notes.

“We can’t cook today, since the power is out..” Medda says with a high. “I like blackouts, though.” Crutchie says. “They’re kind of exciting!” “Our showers are electrically powered, y’know..” Race tells him. “That means no hot water.” 

After a few minutes of stunned silence from Crutchie, he slams his hands on the table. “Camping!” The four stare at him. “What?”

“We’ll go camping! Y’know, schools do camping trips, right?” He grins. “Since we’re the School Living Club, we can go camping at school!”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Medda says with a smile. “So we’ll set up a tent in a classroom?” Davey asks. “I think we’ve got a tent in the clubroom that can fit us four.” Specs notes. “That’s just big enough for all of us!” Race remarks.

“What about me?” Medda asks with a look. “Don’t worry, if we squeeze together, I’m sure you can fit too, Miss Medda..!” Crutchie reassures.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean..!” Specs says. “Yeah, sorry, Miss Medda..” Race adds. She smiles good naturedly. “Don’t worry, someone needs to keep watch anyway.” 

Crutchie stands up, walking over to Medda and holding her hand in his own. “Hey, Miss Medda.. Thanks for all you do.” He smiles. “Where’d that come from..?” She laughs softly. “Yeah, thank you.” Specs adds. “Miss Medda, thanks.” Race smirks. “Thank you very much.” Davey says shyly.

Medda looks around the room at her four students and smiles. “Don’t call me Miss Medda, it’s Miss Larkin!” She chides good naturedly.

* * *

“Feels just like the real thing!” Crutchie remarks, after the four had gathered together in the tent. “Yeah. Ghost stories are great for times like these.” Specs says.

Crutchie pales. “I know I said it feels real but..” “No way!” Race adds. “Do you know this one? On a dark night, just like this one..” “No!” Race shouts, tackling Specs. 

“Anything to share that isn’t a scary story, Davey?” Crutchie asks. “Not especially.” Crutchie throws his arms around Davey, and Davey feels his face heat up. “There’s gotta be something!” Crutchie teases. “I don’t really care for physical contact..” Davey responds. 

“Okay, then we’ll tell romantic stories!” Crutchie declares. “About our crushes and the like!” Davey shakes his head. “I don’t want to.. Do you have any stories of love to tell, Crutchie?” 

“Now that I think abut it, I don’t think I do..?” Crutchie answers. “What about you, Race?” He asks. “You love that shovel, don’t you?” He jokes. Davey elbows him. “Ow!” 

“That time when I got rejected..” Race answers plainly. “You were there to comfort me, Crutchie.” “I was?” 

Crutchie paled, and dove under his sleeping bag. “Miss Medda’s back!” The three quickly did the same.

“Are any of you boys misbehaving and being up past your bed time?” Medda asks. “It’s late. Everyone go to sleep, okay?” 

Crutchie unzipped the tent and peeked out, seeing Medda’s flashlight disappearing down the hallway. “All clear.” 

Crutchie frowned, and that got Specs’ attention. “What’s wrong, Crutchie?” He looked up at Specs. “It’s just.. we’re all gonna graduate soon, right? But Miss Medda will still be at the school..” He hugged the stuffed bear he was holding closer.

“Thinking about it like that makes me sad..” He admits. “I know what you mean, she’s a good teacher.” Specs remarks. “Yeah. Without her, we wouldn’t have this club.” Race adds. “You’re right.” Davey says. 

“You all really like her, huh?” Davey remarks. “Yeah, we love her!” Crutchie cheers. 

While the four camp, Medda is off on her own writing in her journal.


	4. Outing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the beginning of the apocalyse from the mall-goers perspective!

Crutchie was doodling and humming a song when Race and Specs walked in. “Hey, what are you making?” Race asked. Crutchie grinned. “A graduation album! A School Living Club original!” 

“Huh.” Race notes, looking it over. “Miss Medda said albums are better if they’re drawn by hand!” Crutchie explains. “I see you’re helping too, Davey.” Specs says. “On the condition he did his other jobs!” Davey defends.

Race looked at a drawing Davey had done. “The one reading a book is Davey, and..” Race paused, seeing another boy. He was slightly shorter than Davey, seemed more confident, and had a bandana around his neck.

“Who’s he?” Crutchie asked. “A close friend of mine..” Davey admits. 

* * *

_ Class let out early that day,   
_ _ but the sky was such a beautiful blue.. _

_ It felt like a waste to go straight home,  
_ _ so we took a little detour. _

“C’mon, Dave!” The boy with the bandana called as he ran ahead. “Coming, Jack!” Davey called back. “Where do you want to go?” Jack asks. “There’s this book I want to get..” Jack grinned. “Okay, the bookstore, then.”

“Can we go to the arcade after that?” Jack asks. “Sure.” Davey answers. As the two walk, Davey spots a screen talking about riots in the news. 

* * *

The two go to the local mall, and Davey chuckles about something. “What is it?” Jack asks. “Nothing.” Davey says with a grin. “Jeez, come on..!” Jack pouted.

The two take a seat, and Jack is listening to music. “I can’t believe you still use a portable CD player.” Davey teases. “I’m telling you the audio quality is different!” Jack shoots back.

The bark of a dog catches their attention. Jack is ecstatic, petting his head. “What a good boy! Hey, you think CDs are better too right?” The dog barks. “Ha!” Jack smirks. 

“Oh, Taroumaru, you found someone to play with?” An elderly woman says. “Oh, sorry, ma’am! He’s just really cute!” Jack says. She nods in approval. “It’s alright. Thank you for playing with him.” 

* * *

A scream pulls their attention away from some useless banter. “What’s happening?” Jack asks. 

_ “Attention, all shoppers.  _

_ An incident resulting in injuries  
_ _ has occurred in the building. _

_ We are currently attempting to   
_ _ secure the scene, _

_ and we request all customers  
_ _ follow mall staff directions..”  _

“We’d better leave, too.” Jack says, and the two hurry to the escalator. “Hey, what’s the hold up?!” Someone from a nearby crowd in front of it. “Don’t push! People are getting trampled at the bottom!” 

“Looks like we can’t go down..” Davey remarks worriedly. “That way!” Jack shouts, pointing at the elevator. “Excuse me, are the elevators working?” Jack asks a nearby man. “I don’t know, we just got here ourselves.”

“I don’t think they’re working.” Davey points out. “It’s stuck on the first floor.” The highlight moved to the second floor. “It’s moving.” Davey says with relief. “I’m sure it must be some kind of misunderstanding.” Jack remarks.

When the elevator door opens they are met with a horrible sight as bloods pools into the entrance way from a pile of bodies.

* * *

Jack holds Davey’s hand and leads as the two run for their life. “What was that? What’s happening?!” Jack shouts. Davey is speechless, too in shock to say anything.

The two hide in a clothing store’s dressing room. 

“Were those people in the elevator dead..?” Jack asks aloud solemnly. “I think so, they were covered in blood..” Davey responds. “People don’t end up like that from fire or minor accidents.” Jack points out with a grim look. 

A crash sound was heard from outside, and the sound of something quickly running into the dressing room nearly made Jack shriek, only to find Taroumaru. “It’s that puppy!” 

He holds the dog close. “Thank goodness, you’re safe..” Davey notices some blood on his back and frowns. “Jack, is he hurt..?” Jack looks him down. “No, he seems fine..” 

“Then, where’d the blood..” Davey begins, and the two hear noise, peeking out of the dressing room, only to find his owner amongst the walking dead. 

* * *

_ I didn’t understand what   
_ _ had happened until a little later. _

Davey and Jack were hiding out in one of the mall’s storerooms, barricading the door with boxes.

_ I only knew it was the beginning of something  
_ _ that could never be reversed.  _

“Do you think it’s an epidemic?” Davey asks. “Like in the movies..?” Jack shrugs, eating a spoonful of the cereal before responding. “If they’re sick, then someone will make vaccines and medicines.”

Jack looks at Davey. “Foreign countries will send troops and doctors and stuff, too. I’m sure of it.” Davey smiled. “Yeah.” 

_ But no matter how much time passed,  
_ _ help never came.  _

_ Not even the slightest sign of it. _

Jack was sitting on a couch in the storeroom listening to his CD player. “Jackie, what are you listening to?” Davey asked. “The radio.” Jack answered plainly. “Oh, right, you get the radio on that, too.”

“Yeah, but..” Jack sighed. “For some reason, I can’t get even one station to come in.” They heard a pounding at the door. “Jack.” Davey breathed, face pale. “It’s them!” Jack responded.

The two went to their barricade, pushing against it. When the zombie outside gave up and left, the two relaxed.

“I want to go outside.” Jack admits, to Davey’s horror. “You can’t! It’s dangerous!” Davey cried. “But we don’t know how long we’ll be safe here!” Jack snapped back. Davey grabbed his hand. “Jack..” “Alright, Dave.” Jack says in defeat. 

* * *

“I want to go outside.” Jack says again, some days later. “We’ve still got plenty of food and water here.. Let’s try to hang in there until help comes.” Davey suggests. “No one will know we’re even here if we don’t go out!” 

“Sorry, I..” Davey begins. “The food will run out eventually.. Then what’ll we do?” At Davey’s silence, Jack sighs. “I guess I’m just being selfish.” Davey frowns. “Jack..”

* * *

Davey wakes up to him packing. “What’re you doing?” He asks. “I’m leaving.” Jack states plainly. “Leaving?” Davey’s eyes widen. “You’re going outside?” Jack walks towards the door and Davey gets up and runs in front of him. “Wait!” 

“Dave, do you plan on living here forever?” Jack asks, looking straight at him. “I..” Jack walks past him and starts removing boxes. Taroumaru is at Davey’s side, whining. “Taroumaru..”

Jack opens the door and peeks out at the hallway. Nothing’s there. “I should be okay if I go now.” Davey grabs his hand. “Jackie..” Jack looks at him. “You want to be holed up in that room forever, just staying alive?” 

Jack pulls his hand away.

“Don’t worry, Dave. I promise I’ll bring help.” He says with a smile, he hands Davey his CD player. “In the meantime, hold on to this for me.” Davey shakes his head, and Jack sighs, setting it down on the floor. “Goodbye, Dave.”

Taroumaru barks a couple times, sniffs the CD player, before barking some more. “SHUT UP!” Davey shouts, alarming Taroumaru and causing him to whine. His eyes widen and he kneels down, holding the dog in his arms. “I’m sorry!”

Taroumaru is trying to get out of his arms as he sobs. 

“I’m sorry..” 

* * *

“Good morning!” Crutchie says with a smile. “Good morning, Crutchie.” Specs says. “You seem to be in a good mood this morning.” He notes. “Yeah, I had a great idea last night!” Crutchie responds. “Oh? What might that be?” Specs asks. 

“Let’s go on a outing! A club outing!” Crutchie declares. “But, the School Living Club rules forbid leaving the school grounds.” Specs states. Crutchie grins. “I found a loophole. Official school functions don’t count as leaving!”

“I suppose we could if we wrote a proposal..” Specs notes. “Miss Medda will need to approve.” He adds. “I already wrote one!” Crutchie says. “I’ll go bring it to her right now!” He adds, heading out the door. 

“What do we do now?” Specs asks. “Wait for Miss Medda. We’ll leave it up to Crutchie.” Race responds.

“He’s become very proactive lately.”

“Yeah, he seems to be in good spirits.  
Plus, we need stuff that we can’t get around here.”

“Yes, that is important.  
The problem is transportation.”

“I guess we’ll have to use Miss Medda’s car.” 

“She said it’s okay!” Crutchie announces. “That’s wonderful, Crutchie.” Specs says. “I guess it’s settled then.” Race adds. “The four of us can fit in my car.” Medda says from behind Crutchie. “We get to ride in your car, Miss Medda?” 

“But I haven’t driven in a long time, so I’m a bit nervous.” Medda notes. “Why don’t I drive, then?” Race asks. “Race, you can drive?” Crutchie asks. Race smirks. “It’ll be fine, I guarantee I’m a better driver than Miss Medda.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Crutchie admits. “Hey!” Medda huffs. “Oh, sorry, Miss Medda..” Crutchie says. “Well, it’s probably a good idea for Race to learn how to drive just in case, right, Miss Medda?” Specs notes. “I guess so..”

* * *

Race heads out early, clearing a path for the other three. 

“The stairs are closed for repairs?” Crutchie asks. “Yes.” Specs answers. 

“The entrance is closed too??” Crutchie asks once more. “Yes.” Specs answers again.

Race gets cornered, and has to jump across the cars to get to Medda’s, but he gets there and meets up with the others at the front of the school.

Crutchie, Specs, and Medda get into the car. “Please try to not crash my car.” Medda says. “Race, are you sure you can drive?” Crutchie asks. “It’s a bit of a different feel than I’m used to, but no need to worry.” 

“Feel?” Crutchie asks. “I prefer game pads to steering wheel controllers.” Race explains. “You.. mean for video games?” Medda asks. 

“It’ll be fine! Check out this perfect spin!” Race yells. “No spinning in my car!” Medda shouts back. Race drives over a couple of zombies. “It’s bumpy! Are they working on the road too?!” Crutchie shouts. “We’re out of here!” Race announces, and then they’re out on the road. 

_ It was like the end to a movie I once saw.. _

_ Two people driving off towards the distant horizon,  
_ _ abandoning their pasts and setting off into the sunset. _

_ It was just like that.  _

* * *

Davey wakes up to the CD player playing a song. He looks around the storeroom. “Where’s Taroumaru?” Then he sees the open window.

“Taroumaru?”


	5. Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four boys finally meet each other!

Davey woke up to the sound of his annoying toy alarm clock, sighing as he sat up and turned it off. He looked to the exit of the storeroom, and left a bowl of Taroumaru’s food for him, in the off chance he came back. 

He heard noises outside, and frantically started removing boxes, only to find it was a zombie ramming against the door. He pushed back, and eventually the zombie left.

“Why..” He said softly, hugging his knees. “WHY?!” He screamed in anguish.

He was all alone.

* * *

“Club outing!” Crutchie cheered in a sing-song tune. “Club outing!” Medda repeats back. “A fun-filled club outing!” The two sang. “We should be there soon.” Specs notes. “There it is!” Race announces.

Crutchie exits the car. “We’re here!” Race laughs. “You’re the type to get overheated on outings, huh?” “No, I don’t! I do not!” Specs hums. “It’s been so long since we went shopping.”

“Hey, you two!” Crutchie calls, Specs and Race look over and see he and Medda are ahead of them. “Hurry up!” He adds. “You’re right.” Race tells Specs. “And we have to keep an eye on that little troublemaker.”

* * *

When they get inside the mall, they see there are zombies inside. They tell Crutchie to stay quiet, and Race leads the four to one of the mall’s stores, and close the door behind them. “It looks like there are none in here.” Specs notes. 

“Specs, I’m gonna check downstairs.” Race tells him. “To the supermarket? But I’m sure everything’s spoiled by now.” Specs remarks. “We need canned goods, don’t we?” Race shoots back.

“Don’t do anything reckless.” Specs warns. “I know.” Race assures. Specs watches him run off with a sigh. “Hey, Specs, check this out!” Crutchie calls.

* * *

Davey’s going through a photo album of him and Jack. 

_ “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll bring help.” _

“Jack..” Davey says softly.

* * *

Race finds the canned goods, and is putting some into his bag. He reaches for another one..

Only to find someone else is reaching for it too, a small furry someone. He jumps back, and the dog- Taroumaru does too. “A dog?” He asks plainly. Taroumaru barks at him. “What? What is it?”

Taroumaru growls, taking the can and running. “No fair, that’s mine!” Race shouts, only to turn around and find that his shouts- and Taroumaru’s barks, have attracted some of the zombies. He takes off running.

* * *

“Hey, Specs.. Race still isn’t back.” Crutchie says. “I know. Let’s wait a little longer, okay?” Specs reassures. 

Race comes back, and just as they’re about to close the door, Taroumaru runs in. “It’s you!” Race remarks. “A puppy!” Crutchie squeals from behind him. “Wait a second.” Specs warns.

He scans Taroumaru. “It’s fine, he’s not bitten.” Specs holds out Taroumaru to Crutchie. “Hey, puppy!” Crutchie says with a grin. Taroumaru licks his face and he looks ecstatic. Crutchie holds the puppy excitedly. 

“Hey, Race, what do you think his name is?” Crutchie asks. “No idea. Isn’t it written on his collar?” Race answers. Crutchie checks. “Oh, there it is! Ta-rou-ma-ru..” He says, sounding it out. “Taroumaru?” He barks. “Okay! Nice to meet you, Taroumaru!” 

* * *

Taroumaru is currently riding in Crutchie’s backpack, getting a giggle from Race. The group of now five are on the way to the home appliances store. They’re looking around the store, when Crutchie finds what he thinks is a cute keychain. 

“Look at this!” He remarks. “Crutchie, that’s.. an emergency alarm?” Race tells him. “Oh- But it’s so cute!” Crutchie says. “It is, and it is still useful. We can use is it to scare away bad guys.” Specs says.

After Specs has gotten the stuff he needs to support the club, they leave. “Let’s go look at clothes next.” 

The boys plus Medda go through and try on many outfits. Crutchie sees some nice looking shoes- but they’re also heels, and they are all very vocal on the fact that he should _not_ wear them.

Crutchie finds swim gear and the three try them on. Race will deny it to his grave but he was absolutely staring in awe at Specs’- and even Crutchie’s, surprisingly, muscles. 

* * *

As they’re on their way through the mall, Taroumaru abruptly starts barking repeatedly. The three of them can’t figure out why.

Elsewhere, but still relatively nearby, Davey hears Taroumaru barking.

“Specs, I heard something, it sounded like a chair being knocked over.” Race explains. “But there weren’t any of them on the floor below. So what if it’s..” “A survivor? Maybe Taroumaru’s owner..” Specs says in response.

They’re looking around the outside of a movie theater. They don’t find anything. “Stay here, I’ll check inside.” Race says. “Be careful.” Specs advises.

Race peeks inside the movie theatre..

and finds it  _ full  _ of zombies. 

He sprints for his life, hearing the door burst open behind him.

* * *

“Look, Specs! Doesn’t this dog look like Taroumaru?” Crutchie points out, gesturing at a poster for a movie called ‘I Am Destiny’. “I guess so?” Specs answers. “RUN!” Race yells. “There’s a whole group of them!” 

Crutchie’s eyes widen slightly. “Huh?” Race runs to him. “Crutchie, we’ve gotta go!” One of the zombies comes around the corner, and Crutchie’s face pales. “Crutchie!” Race grabs his hand, and keeps running.

“Race? Specs? Miss Medda?” Crutchie asks weakly. “It’s okay, just keep moving!” Race yells to him.

* * *

“I guess it was my imagination..” Davey says after the barking stops. 

“Hurry!” Race shouts and Taroumaru barks in response. Davey’s eyes widen when he hears it, going and shoving his things in his bag. 

He finally leaves the storeroom.

* * *

They were in a rest stop in what seemed to be a kid area, allowing Crutchie to rest a bit and nap. 

“That group in the theater.. a lot of them were kids.” Race says. “The door was barricaded, so someone inside was bitten.. I hate that.” He adds. “If I get infected, don’t hesitate for a second.” Race tells Specs, deathly serious. Specs reluctantly pinky-swears on it.

* * *

“Crutchie, we’re leaving.” Race says. “Crutchie?” Crutchie is looking inside the mall. “Did you guys hear something? I heard a voice.. someone is calling for us!” Race and Specs look to each other. “You’re imagining things.” Race tells him. 

Taroumaru jumps out of his backpack and runs back into the mall. “Taroumaru!” Race yells. “I’m going with him!” Crutchie says, hurrying after him. 

* * *

Davey is on the escalator cornered by zombies on both sides. He sees a piano to his right along the escalator, and jumps onto it. The zombies hoard around him. “Help..” He says weakly. “Someone, help!” He screams. 

A bark.

“There, over there!” Crutchie cries. Davey’s eyes widen as he sees the group of three plus Taroumaru. “There are others..” He says softly. 

Crutchie is about to rush forward, but Specs grabs his backpack. “No, Crutchie, it’s too dangerous!” He warns. “But..” Crutchie says.

Flashbacks of something he’s tried to forget. Banging on a door and screaming for someone.

“But..!” Crutchie yells. “NO!” He screams, taking off his backpack and forcing himself ahead. “Crutchie!” Specs yells. 

Race is trying his best to fight through the zombies, but there are too many. “Everyone!” Specs yells. “Cover your ears!” He activates the emergency alarm. 

Davey is cowering, hands over his ears. “Come on, let’s go.” A voice says, it’s Crutchie. Davey takes his free hand. “Crutchie, hurry!” Race yells. 

* * *

The four exit the mall, with Taroumaru at their side. Davey looks at him with relief. 

_ Taroumaru.. _

_ Thank goodness you’re safe. _

“Um, excuse me..” He asks softly. “Did you see another boy, about my age?” Specs sighs. “No, we didn’t see any others.”

_ I’m a bit late, but I’m leaving too, Jack. _


	6. Welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this is Davey's first official day with the School Living Club!

_ Crutchie’s graduation album..  
_ _ included the day I had met all of them, _

_ my time holed up in the department store,   
_ _ my time with Jack.. and our farewell. _

_ Crutchie and his friends came and saved me,  
_ _ and took me back to their school. _

_ All this happened before I joined the club. _

“So, I’m really hoping he’ll join the club!” Crutchie’s voice said nearby as Davey awoke. “Yeah, exactly!” He added, seemingly in response to something. 

“I’m so excited to have a new friend!” Crutchie then huffed. “It’ll be fine, just leave it to me!”

Davey opened his eyes and saw the blonde in front of him holding Taroumaru. “Good morning.” He said with a smile. Davey rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “Still not feeling well?” Crutchie asked. 

“Go and get him some water for now.” Medda told Crutchie. “Oh, good idea!” Crutchie noted, turning to Davey. “Want some water?” Davey nodded. “Yes, please..” “Okay!” Crutchie then exited the room, leaving Davey the chance to look around the room some more.

_ This is.. the school? _

Crutchie handed him a glass of water, the source- a bottle, tucked under his arm. “Here. Drink up!” Davey took the glass and drank some. “So.. you’re also a student here, then?” He asked. Medda hummed. “That’s right, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet.”

Crutchie nodded at her. “I’m Charlie Morris- though you can call me Crutchie, and I’m a senior here!” Medda smiled. “And I’m Medda Larkin, a teacher here at-” “Isn’t that nickname a bit derogatory? And you’re.. in your fourth year?” Davey said, interrupting her.

“I came up with the nickname myself! Can’t get hurt by it if I take the term back, right?” Crutchie answered with a grin. “I know I’m not that tall, but yes, I’m a senior!” He adds. “So what about you?”

“I’m.. David Jacobs, I’m a junior.” He answers. “So.. where exactly are we?” Crutchie smiles. “The School Living Club’s club room.” Medda taps his shoulder. “That doesn’t really explain anything to him. You need to tell him we’re actually at school.”

“Oh, you’re right Miss Medda!” Crutchie notes. “Crutchie, you know better.” She huffs, hands on her hips. “Right, Miss Larkin!” Crutchie says with a grin. “I’ll give you this as an apology!”

_ Clunk.  _

Taroumaru rubbed against Crutchie’s leg. “Oh, right, you’re here too.” He smiles. “Taroumaru..” Davey breathes. “That’s right! He’s the one who lead us to you.” Crutchie points out. Davey’s eyes light up, and he smiles, going to pet him.

Taroumaru growls at him and takes off. “Oh..” Davey says weakly. “I don’t think he likes me.” Crutchie is trying to figure out what to do. “Since it’s been such a long time, why not show him around the school?” Medda suggests. “Yes!” Crutchie grins. “Great idea, Miss Medda!”

Crutchie takes Davey’s hand. “Let’s go, Davey!” Crutchie then leads him out into the hallway. Davey is.. admittedly not pleased to have been given a nickname so quickly by this strange boy he barely knows, but- 

“Hey, you- You left the door open.” Davey tells him. “It’s fine, Miss Medda’s still in there.” They reach a room. “We’ll start here, this is the music room.” Crutchie says with a smile. “I know, I used to go here too, remember?” Davey rebuffs.

“I wonder if the band is in there..” Crutchie wonders. “Band practice?” Davey asks. Crutchie peeks in. “Nope, empty..” He turns back to Davey. “It’s alright, Davey. We can go in!”

_ Did nothing happen at the school? _

_ Or was it all.. _

Davey wishes just one time that he could’ve been proven wrong, but the disarray of the music room makes it all too clear the reality.

_ It wasn’t a dream.. _

“Davey, what’s wrong?” Crutchie asks, seeing his glum expression. “Go on. If you don’t explain properly, he won’t understand.” Medda tells him. “You’re right, Miss Medda!” Crutchie hurries over to him.

“If you join the School Living Club, we can come here after school and sing all we want!” He approaches a small radio and turns it on. “So, what do you think?” Davey stares at him. “I think it’s a waste of electricity.” 

Crutchie gasps, and turns to Medda. “What do I do??” Medda shrugs. “I don’t know, hun.” Crutchie then hands the radio to her. “Here, you hold it!” Medda struggles. “It’s heavy!” 

“Go on, Miss Medda!”  
“I can’t! It really is heavy!” 

“Can we just go now, Crutchie?” Davey asks. “Are you not having fun, Davey?” He says back. “Please don’t call me that.” Davey tells him. “Why not? Davey’s cute.” He shakes his head. “I barely know you, and I don’t need to be cute.” 

“But you are cute, Davey!” Crutchie insists. “Don’t you agree, Miss Medda?” “Don’t push the issue, Crutchie.” Crutchie stares in shock. “You don’t think he’s cute?” “Of course I do, sugar, but that’s not the point.” 

“Um, I don’t really understand anything you’ve been saying.” The music of the radio slows down, like something’s wrong with it. “Huh?” Crutchie asks. “Can I ask a question?” Davey says, as the music cuts out.

“Who is.. ‘Miss Medda’?”

The radio is broken at Crutchie’s side. 

* * *

“Huh?” Race says as he and Specs are walking down the hallway. “Crutchie left the door open again.” He runs to the door. “Crutchie! You left the door open again- huh?” When they get to the room, there’s no one there.

But there is a bottle of water on the floor.

“Crutchie and that boy are gone..” 

* * *

Crutchie laughs nervously. “Uh, Davey, what are ya sayin’?” He asks, then turns to his side. “Oh, of course not, Miss Medda! No one said you might as well be non-existent!” He panics. “Don’t get so sad, Miss Medda!”

He turns back to him. “That was mean, Davey!” He huffs. “I know Miss Medda doesn’t have much of a presence, but it’s not like she’s totally invisible!” Crutchie then turns back to his side and quickly states. “Sorry! I meant it in a good way! You lack presence in a good way!”

Crutchie rushes back to Davey and grabs his hand. “Tell her, Davey!” Davey yelps as he’s pulled along. “Say, you don’t lack presence at all, Miss Medda!” Davey looks around in utter confusion. “Um..” 

“Say that you know she’s here!” Crutchie pleads. “Crutchie!” Race shouts. 

* * *

Race puts down a bowl of dog food for Taroumaru. “So anyway, just surviving was starting to make us horribly depressed, so we decided to act like an extracurricular club that’s lodging here.” Specs explains.

“And that’s your School Living Club?” Davey asks. “Miss Medda and Specs came up with it after things calmed down.” Race explains. “About this Miss Medda person..” Davey begins. “She was our teacher.” Specs says. “She was always positive, always concerned for her students..”

“She was a wonderful teacher.” He finishes. “Where is she now?” Davey asks. Specs opens his mouth, but closes it as he hesitates. “She’s gone.” 

* * *

_ “Miss Medda always protected us.” _

Medda had her back to the door, she had locked it from the outside. 

_ “Even on that day..” _

“Let me go!” Crutchie screamed. “Crutchie, stop it!” Specs pleaded. “Miss Medda’s still outside! We have to hurry!” He reached his arm out, sobbing. “It’s too late!” Race yelled. 

“Miss Medda! Miss Medda!” Crutchie screamed. 

A zombie reached out for Medda as she slid down to the floor.

Crutchie broke free from their grip, and ran to the door as fast as his legs would let him. “Wait!” Race shouted.

Crutchie banged on the door, then desperately tried to unlock it. “Miss Medda! Open the door, Miss Medda!” 

A tear slid down Medda’s face. 

“Miss Medda!” He screamed.  _ “Miss Medda!!!!” _

* * *

Specs and Race brought Davey to the cross they had put in the rooftop garden as a makeshift grave for her. “So that’s what happened.” Davey noted solemnly. “But Cha- er, Crutchie was talking to her as if she were right there next to him. What’s going on?”

“Crutchie can still see her.” Race explains with a frown. “Like a ghost?” Davey asks. “No, not like that.” Specs says. “In his mind, the incident never happened.” He explains. “So even now, he still attends classes.”

“And in his mind, Miss Medda is still alive.” Race adds. “I see. I hope he gets better soon.” Davey notes. “Davey, I have a favor to ask.” Specs begins. “May I?” 

“What is it?” Davey asks. “As long as you’re here, will you play along with him?” Davey’s eyes widen. “But if we do that, he’ll never recover!” Specs sighs. “It isn’t about whether or not he recovers. I don’t think you understand just yet.” 

Davey’s about to rebuff that, but he just gives in. “Fine. I’ll play along until I understand him better.”

* * *

“Welcome back!” Crutchie says with a smile. “I’ve been waiting, I have something planned!”

The three take their seats around the table. “Let’s have a sports meet!” Crutchie declares. “Playing sports together will make things more fun!” He pauses, scratching the back of his head. “Although I might not be able to do them..” 

* * *

After a long day of setting up and then actually doing the sports meet. Davey was in the club room recollecting himself and resting as he sat against the wall. Race plopped himself down beside him.

“Working up a sweat like this feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” Race notes. Davey slowly nods. “Yes.. I had fun.” He admits. “I don’t know how he does it, but Crutchie always comes up with this stuff when we need it the most.” Race remarks.

“Same with the trip to the mall. He just declared that we should go on a club outing.” He adds, to Davey’s shock. “I thought it was crazy, too. It really came out of nowhere.” Race turned to Davey and grinned. “But I’m glad we went.”

Race stands up. “Thinking out things is important, but if you do nothing but think, you’ll never move forward.” He says. “Of course, there are times when just getting some exercise wouldn’t help.” 

He stretches a bit. “And when it seems like both acting and thinking is getting us nowhere, Crutchie gives us the answer.” He notes. “Maybe you’re right..” Davey admits. 

* * *

_ I wonder why I thought Crutchie and Miss Medda were so weird.  _

Davey takes a bite of his food, and he feels warm inside from how good it is. 

_ But right now, I’m glad they’re here.  _

_ “You want to be holded up in that room forever,  
_ _ just staying alive?”  _

He thought back to Jack’s words with a somber expression.

_ Yeah.. all we did back then was not die. _

Crutchie turned to him with a big smile. “How was today? Did you have fun?” Davey gave a small smile. “You’re an amazing upperclassman.” “Huh? You really think so?” Davey nodded.

* * *

Davey approached Specs. “Do you have a moment? There’s something I really need to say..” He bows down. “May I please join the School Living Club?” He rises. “Even if it’s just on a trial basis. I want to get to know Crutchie better!” 

Specs holds out his hand. “We’d be glad to have you.” He smiles, and Davey hesitantly takes it. “Welcome to the School Living Club.” 

* * *

They had finished the graduation album, and Crutchie was flipping through the pages with a grin. He turned to Davey and smiled. “Let’s make lots of memories together!”


	7. A Letter.

“There are more of them now..” Davey notes to himself. Then he hears someone reading aloud. “The flow of the river is ceaseless, yet the water is never the same.” Davey follows the voice. 

“The foam that floats on stagnant pools, now vanishing, now forming, are not long in their durations.” The voice continues. _Jack?_ Davey thinks as he approaches the room. “So, too, it is with man and his dwellings in the world. They are the blink of an eye.”

“Oh- Hey, Davey!” Crutchie says, putting down the book and waving. “What’s up?” Davey sighs softly, and smiles as he walks toward him. “Staying late again, huh?” Crutchie nods sheepishly. “Yeah, classic literature is hard for me.”

Davey smiles, sitting beside him. “I actually really enjoy it. Do you want some help?” Crutchie seems amazed at that. “Really? I can’t believe- You can understand this?” Davey looks over the book and nods. “My friend really liked this.”

“Isn’t this awesome?” Crutchie remarks. “What is?” Crutchie points to a page. “I mean, this is a letter someone wrote a long time ago, right?” Davey’s mouth makes an ‘o’ shape as he nods. “Yeah, 800 years I think. This is more of an essay than a letter, though.” 

Crutchie clasps Davey’s hand with an excited expression. “800 years! The feelings of someone from that long ago are still getting through to us!” He remarks with a huge smile. “Letters are amazing!” 

Davey smiles fondly. “I can see how excited you are. Let’s get started, then..”

* * *

Race yawns as he walks into the club room, where Specs is writing down notes. “The wind is so brutal at night.” He notes. “I know. We’re okay for now, but we’ll have to be ready before winter hits.” Specs says back.

Race sits down. “Winter.. it doesn’t feel real.” He remarks. “Is Crutchie already in bed?” Specs nods. “He was studying until late today, so he’s sound asleep.” Race nods and yawns again. “I see.” Specs chuckles. “Why don’t we get some sleep, too?”

“Hey, do you ever think this is all a dream?” Race asks suddenly. “That tomorrow we’ll wake up in our normal old school?” Specs is quiet for a moment. “I have that dream every night.” He admits.

* * *

Crutchie is sat at a desk, sobbing. “Crutchie.” Medda says in her soft motherly tone. “Specs and I decided something.” Crutchie sniffled. “You and Specs?” Medda nods. “Yes. Something really fun.” 

“How can _anything_ be fun now?” Crutchie states. Medda gently wiped his tears from his face. “We’ll start a club. All of us, together.” She tells him. “A.. club?” He repeats softly. “Yes. We’ll create the School Living Club.” 

* * *

“Crutchie, it’s time to get up.” Davey tells him. “Oh.. Morning, Davey.” He sits up and stretches. “I had a scary dream..” Davey stares at him. “What kind of dream..?” Crutchie shakes his head. “I don’t remember.”

At that, Davey sighs and stands up, helping Crutchie up too. “Breakfast is ready. The other two are already there.” Crutchie nods. “I see.” He pauses. “Wait, what about Miss Medda?” Davey pales. “Oh, um..”

“Oh, good morning, Miss Medda!” Crutchie says, he’s talking to a small teddy bear. Davey frowns, but doesn’t say anything.

* * *

Race harvests some of the vegetables, and stops at the cross. “The School Living Club will do it’s best, Miss Medda.”

* * *

The four of them take to eating their meal. “It’s amazing what you can store without refrigeration nowadays.” Davey notes. “Another win for science.” Race says with a smirk. “Yes, we can eat hot noodles thanks to the solar panels and power storage units.” Specs remarks.

“Most schools aren’t equipped with those.” Davey points out. “Hey Specs, can I have seconds?” Crutchie asks. “Sorry, we’re out. We had to ration what we got from the club outing.” Specs answers.

“Man, that was a rough time, huh?” Race remarks. “All four of us and Taroumaru crammed into that little car.” He adds. “I fell asleep right away, so I don’t remember the ride.” Davey notes. “Taroumaru had been bouncing all over the back seat.” Race says with a chuckle. 

“I can’t believe you two slept through all that.” He adds. “Huh?” Crutchie says suddenly. “It was just us two in the back..?” All three of them pale as they realize the fault of their wording. “That’s weird.. I know the car seated four, but..” 

“Crutchie-” Davey begins. “Me, Specs, Race, Davey, and Miss Medda.. The four of us.. Huh?” 

Trapped on the other side of the door was..

Crutchie stands up abruptly, causing the chair to fall over. “Crutchie?” Davey says again softly, in an attempt to calm him down. “What about Miss Medda?” Race and Specs look to each other. 

“O-Oh, you were asleep, so maybe you didn’t hear, but Miss Medda’s house was nearby, so she walked home instead of riding with us.” Race quickly explains. “Yes, that’s right.” Specs adds. “She.. did?” 

“Yep!” Race says defensively, then turns to Davey. “Right?” Davey looks at Crutchie’s pale expression. “Yes..” He says worriedly. Crutchie rushes out of the room. “I’ll go ask Miss Medda!” He shouts.

Once he’s gone, Davey bunches up his fists in his lap. “I’m sorry.” Race gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. It’s no one’s fault.”

“Crutchie..” Davey says while the three of them are washing dishes. “He can’t go on like that.” At Specs’ worried expression, he quickly adds. “I realize that his smile is what keeps everyone going, but it’s no excuse..”

“Yeah.” Race notes. “I’m sure Miss Medda feels the same way.”

* * *

Crutchie stands in front of a door, crutch in one hand, teddy bear in the other, starting to cry. “Miss Medda.. You’re here, right? You’re really here?” He sniffles. “It's alright.” Medda says to him softly, seemingly like a spirit of sorts.” “I know I don't have much of a presence, but I'll always be with you.” 

“I just get so scared sometimes,” Crutchie admits weakly. “and then I get confused and I can't remember stuff..” Medda smiles softly at him. “Everyone has a few fuzzy memories. That's why you should talk with other people, or keep a diary.”

Crutchie looks at her. “Things like that can help you hold onto your memories better. That's what I think anyways.” She adds. “Even if they're memories of people..”

_“who aren’t there anymore.”_

Crutchie tightens the grip on the bear. “I’ll do my best.” 

On the other side of the door is a blood-splattered scene..

Not that Crutchie will accept that, yet.

“I’ll do my best, Miss Medda..!”

* * *

Crutchie hums a song as he walks back to the clubroom. He pauses, then smiles as he opens the door. “I’m back!” “Welcome back.” Race says with a grin. Crutchie smiles and sits down besides Davey, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I told you I-” Davey begins, face red. “You seemed kinda lonely, though, so..” Crutchie remarks. “We have more pressing matters, Taroumaru doesn’t want to take a bath.” Davey quickly explains.

“Oh? I’ll give him one myself then!” At Crutchie’s words Taroumaru takes off into the hall, Crutchie following behind. “Hey, give me my hat back!” Crutchie shouts, getting a laugh from Race. “Despite the fact that humans and dogs see the world different, those two almost always seem to see eye-to-eye.” 

Taroumaru runs into the clubroom and Crutchie chases after him, but Taroumaru makes a sharp turn and Crutchie crashes into a cabinet, and the stuff on top of it falls on top of him. “Crutchie!” “Are you alright?” Davey and Specs shout.

Crutchie sits up after assuring the others he’s fine, then notices the contents around him. “Huh?” He eyes something, it’s a set of patterned papers. “Why don’t we write a letter?” He remarks, holding the stack up. 

“Writing letters is fun and all, but how will we send them?” Race asks. “Oh, right. The post office is outside the school..” Crutchie notes, to which Specs hums. “Then why don’t we mail them straight from school?” Race’s eyes light up. “A carrier pigeon!” Davey stares blankly. “And where are we gonna get one?”

“Maybe we could get helium from one of the scuba tanks for the old scuba club and use that with the balloons we got from the test of courage..” Specs notes. “We had a scuba club?” Davey asks. “A long time ago, yes.” 

“You and me, Race. Let’s go check.” Davey says. “Huh?” “You can’t carry a scuba tank by yourself.” Davey notes. “Oh, right.” Crutchie stands up. “I wanna help too!” Specs places a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you write your letter?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Crutchie notes. 

* * *

“Do you think there’s anyone out there to receive our letter?” Davey asks. “I do.” Race answers simply. “There’s no way the whole human race has gone extinct.” Davey nods. “Yeah..” 

Race smirks. “There’s always that one in a million chance. I’m counting on that.” Davey smiles. “Right!” 

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Specs asks. “Writing an actual letter is kinda embarrassing.. My handwriting is so messy.” Crutchie explains. “It’s okay.” Specs says, sitting down beside him and grabbing color pencils.

“What are you doing?” Crutchie asks. Specs then draws a couple of paper dolls. “Oh, how cute!” He remarks. “Crutchie, if you picked up a balloon on the side of the road, and it had a letter attached, what would you think?”

“I’d be surprised- and excited!” He notes. “Would you think the sender’s writing was messy?” Specs asks. “No, I’d be happy just to get the letter!” Specs smiles. “You see?” Crutchie beams. “Yeah!”

“We’re back!” Race calls. “We found the helium tank.” Davey adds. “We brought traps too.” Race says. Crutchie gets up and hurries to Davey. “You write a letter, too!” “Yeah, okay.” Davey says with a chuckle.

Davey then notices a keychain, and turns it around and sees ‘Larkin’ on the back. “Davey!” Crutchie calls again. “Huh?” Davey says back, hiding the key behind him. “What’re you gonna write?” 

“What should I write..?” Davey asks aloud. “Anything you want. Write about yourself, your plans for the future, things you like..” Specs answers. “The future..” Crutchie repeats. “If I don’t decide between work or college soon Miss Medda’ll yell at me.” 

“We’ll have to leave this school someday, won’t we?” Davey asks. “Graduation! That’s it!” Crutchie declares. “Let’s write what we want to do after graduation!” He adds. “Our dreams for the future?” Davey asks.

“Yeah! And we’ll write about how we’re happily towards making them come true!” Crutchie answers. 

* * *

It’s raining that night.

“Can’t sleep?” Specs asks. “There’s a lot of activity around the entrance.” Davey explains worriedly. “I guess they don’t like to be out in the rain, even in that state.” Specs notes. Davey then shows him the key. “I found this earlier today.” 

“‘Larkin’.. Isn’t that..” Davey begins. “Miss Medda.” Specs finishes. “May I have that please? It may be useful to us at some point.” He asks. Davey hands it over. “I know we’ll all get out of here someday.” 

* * *

They tie their letters to balloons. Then release them alongside, courtesy of Race, a mail carrier pigeon. The four watch with excited expressions. 

To: Jack

Jack, how are you? I’ve found a new place to live, and I’ve made new friends.  
I’m doing just fine. Taroumaru is well, too.

It’s all thanks to them. 

I’ve thought back on your words..  
Yes. It’s a great thing to be alive.

“The dew may fall and the flower remain..” Davey begins. “or the flower may wither before the dew is gone.” He finishes. “What was that?” Race asks. “A line my friend was fond of.” Davey says with a smile.

“I see. I hope it reaches him.” Race responds. 

_Whatever path I walk, I pray that someday,  
_ _I’ll meet you again along the way._

* * *

A drawing of four boys, a dog, and an older woman is on a letter. Three simple words are written on it. 

‘We are happy.’


	8. Future.

Unbeknownst to the boys, something lurked in the shadowy depths of their school. 

A journal’s pages were filled with indecipherable scribbles, except for three names.

‘Race’

‘Crutchie’

‘Specs’

* * *

Crutchie is chasing Taroumaru down a hallway with dirty rainboots, and dirt on his face from chasing him down, while Taroumaru was equally dirty. The two crash right into Specs, giving Crutchie the opportunity to grab him.

“You’re both filthy, what happened?” Specs asks. “Well, Taroumaru slipped out of his collar at some point, and I found him swimming in the pond up on the roof.” Crutchie answers. “Pond?- Oh, the water tank.. In the algae filled water?”

“So I was going to give him a bath..” Crutchie explains. “And you chased him down. I see. I’ll take care of the hall, you give him a bath.” Crutchie nods, taking off his rainboots.

* * *

“How’s the water?” Crutchie asks Taroumaru. “Now, hold still, and it’ll be over in just a moment-” Taroumaru panics, shaking water off. “We’re nearly done!” Crutchie yells. “Wow, you’re soaking wet.” Race snarks. “Want some help?” Crutchie nods. “Yeah..”

* * *

Crutchie and Race were in their pajamas after washing Taroumaru (as well as their own clothes). Davey sighed and sat up, handing Crutchie his clothes. “Please stop sitting around half-naked and put your clothes on.” 

“You all are graduating soon, remember? There’s so much for you can do until then, so you shouldn’t just sit around and do nothing.” He adds. “Are you going to go to college, Crutchie?” Crutchie leans side to side. “I’ve been thinking I might be better off getting a job..”

“College or the work force, huh.. What are your plans, Specs?” Race asks. “Uh, I’m not sure, what about you, Race?” He shrugs. “I was thinking of getting a job.” “Oh! You could work with the shovel-” Crutchie begins. “Don’t sell me so short!” Race yells.

“There are other options like job hunting forever, or getting.. married.” He adds. “What about you, Davey?” Specs asks. “Well, the concept seems vague, so I’m not quite sure..” He answers. Specs hums in thought. “Yes, someday we’ll..”

* * *

“A club?” Medda repeats. “What a great idea! We’ll start a club.” She remarks. “Yes. It’ll be more motivating to have a concrete goal, rather than just passing the days.” Specs adds. “Yes!” Medda says, clapping her hands together. “I was thinking of continuing lessons, but a club sounds much more fun! What shall we call it?”

“Well, we’ll be a club that lives at school, so..” Specs begins. “The School Living Club.” The two say in unison. “We didn’t even have to plan that one, we had the same idea.” Medda says with a smile.

“I know what you like, Miss Medda. You and I are alike.” Specs tells her. “Thank you!” Medda remarks, then pulls out a paper. “Here.” She hands it to him. “What’s this?” Medda places her hand on his shoulder.

“Take care of this, President of the School Living Club.” She remarks. “I- I’m the president?” Specs stammers. “I think you’re the best candidate.” She tells him with a wink. “I understand. I’ll do my best.” He says with a nod.

They tape up a sign that says ‘School Living Club’ over one of the existing signs for a room. “All done!” Crutchie cheers. “Now, everyone line up in front of the door.” Medda requests, the three do so. “I’m going to take a picture.”

She does, and then Specs runs up to her. “Miss Medda, trade spots with me.” He tells her. “We need one with our advisor.” Medda gives in, and stands between Race and Crutchie.

Just as Specs takes the picture, Crutchie throws his arms around Medda, getting surprised expressions from her and Race.

Specs looks at the photo and smiles. “Were my eyes closed? Do we need to retake it?” Medda asks. Crutchie rushes to Specs’ side and looks at the picture. “It looks great! You show up nice and clear, Miss Medda!”

* * *

“Specs, you’re still up?” Davey asks. “I couldn’t sleep.” Specs answers with a shrug. “You?” Davey sighs. “I couldn’t sleep either, I keep thinking about something.” “Oh?”

“Remember when I said earlier that the school’s equipped with a lot of resources?” Davey states. “Yes, I do.” Davey’s expression darkens. “I realized it after I said it. Doesn’t it seem too well-equipped?” 

“I took another look through the school guidebook.” He explains. “Solar batteries, a giant rain-collection tank with a water purifier, crops on the roof, food supplies..” He goes on. “It seems like the school was designed to accomodate people living here for extended periods.”

“I know it seems ridiculous, but-” “No, I feel the same way.” Specs cuts in. He shows the key chain. “Aren’t those..” Davey begins. “The keys from before, yes. Something tells me this key is a clue towards finding some answer.” Specs explains.

* * *

The two of them go to the staff room, and split up in looking for where the key could go to. 

Davey opens a drawer, and finds a photo of Race, Crutchie, and a woman he doesn’t recognize.

_Is this Miss Medda?_

“What’re you two doin’?” Crutchie asks, accent heavy from being half-awake. “What’s wrong, Crutchie? Why are you awake?” Davey asks. Crutchie rubs his eyes, teddy bear tucked alongside his crutch under his arm. “Had a nightmare, saw the two of yous were missin’, got worried.”

“Miss Medda asked us to find something for her.” Davey explains, holding the key chain. Specs catches on. “That’s right! She wanted us to figure out what the key Davey has unlocks.” He adds.

“So, it’s like a treasure hunt then? I’ll help!” Crutchie chirps in, a bit more awake now. 

After a while he finds a camera, and him and Davey play around with it. Specs looks down at the photo of Crutchie, Race, and Miss Medda. “Hey, Crutchie, do you remember that camera? When we all took photos with it?” He asks.

“..And what happened afterwards?” He adds. “What do you mean, Specs?” Crutchie asks blankly. Worry fills Davey’s face. “Hey, c’mon, Crutchie.” Crutchie’s confused and hurt expression is getting to him. “You’ve done nothing but goof around and now Specs is getting mad.”

Davey smiles nervously. “Oh, I see.” Crutchie says, relaxing a bit. “It’s already late. Let’s hurry up and find whatever this key is supposed to open.” Crutchie nods, then goes back to searching. “Specs, that wasn’t like you, what’s wrong?” Davey asks.

“It was right after this.” Specs says weakly. “Right after we took this picture.. Miss Medda was..” He doesn’t finish, and Davey doesn’t pry any further. 

“Hey, is this it?” Crutchie asks, looking under a desk. “We already looked down there.” Specs explains. “You’d think, right?” He presses something, and is able to slide something over, pulling out a small metal box. “Ta-da!”

They use the key and it opens to reveal a DVD and some papers. “Is that what Miss Medda wanted us to find?” Crutchie asks. Specs is visibly nervous. “Yes.” He answers. “I’ll go tell her we’re done then.” Crutchie states, heading off. 

Davey looks at the second paper and his eyes widen. “Is this..?” He begins. “Hurry and wake Race up.” Specs states.

* * *

“Due to the nature of the biological weapon,  
casualties may exceed estimates..”

“If initial containment efforts fail,  
the infection may explode into a full-scale epidemic.”

“Complete and total isolation is key.” 

“Those in the vicinity of the infected  
must also be quarantined.”

“Preservation of the human race takes ultimate priority  
over the lives of individuals.”

“The lives of thousands, millions, rests on your shoulders.”

“A kind and sympathetic heart is no longer a virtue.”

Specs finishes reading and looks to the others.

“Biological weapon..” Davey stammers. 

Race slams his fist down on the desk. “Hold on! What is this? What the _hell_ is this?!”

* * *

“We found what you were looking for, Miss Medda! It wasn’t easy.” Crutchie says, talking to the door. “Oh, yeah! And I also found some cute stuffed animals! I should’ve brought them back, but I’ll show them to you later, okay?” 


	9. Holiday.

The boys are cleaning out the water tank/pool- in swim gear, of course. “C’mon, what’s the problem?” Race shouts. “You won’t get this pool clean all hunched over like that!” Crutchie gives him a ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look. “Race, it’s slippery-”

“Call me ‘Sergeant’!” Race huffs. “You’re on a weird kick today, Racer.” Crutchie groans. “Come on, Private Morris!” Race shouts, leading the charge. 

Specs watches the two from a chair on the poolside with an amused expression. “Be careful not to slip, you two!” “I’m trying!” Crutchie cried jokingly. “Those two sure are fired up today, huh?” Davey notes. 

“..After what happened last night, should we really be doing this now?” Davey asks. “I understand that you’re concerned, but let’s not think about it for now.” Specs responds. 

* * *

That morning..

“Did you get any sleep?” Specs asks. “As if I could.” Race huffs. “Hey, that key has Miss Medda’s name on it, right?” He asks. “Yes.” Specs says. “So then, from the start, she knew..” Race notes darkly. 

“She knew something would happen and kept it secret from us.. Is that what you’re saying?” Specs inquires. “I doubt so.” Davey says suddenly. “This has instructions not to open it unless ordered to.” 

“They might’ve given it to her a long time ago, but even if she had read it..” Davey began. “It would’ve been after all this happened.” Specs finishes. 

Race groans, running his hand through his hair. “Geez, all this stuff about infections and bio-weapons is so confusing, I can’t think straight!” “There’s something interesting written here, though.” Davey points out. 

“An emergency evacuation plan?” Race notes. “There’s a second basement level?” Specs remarks. “Since you didn’t know about it, I assume you’ve never gone there yourselves.” Davey concludes. “Is there.. something down there?”

“Everyone, let’s clean!” Crutchie declares, Taroumaru in his free arm, dirty once again. “He jumped in the lake again, and.. there are fish in there. I feel bad making them live in that.” Specs hums. “That’s true, and it _is_ warm out today.”

“You’re just gonna play in the water, huh?” Race snarks. “I mean, that _would_ be nice too..” Crutchie notes. “Did you do that to Taroumaru on purpose so you could play around?!” Davey shouts, flabbergasted. “No! He just.. looked like he was having so much fun.. and I wanted to join in..”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Specs says. “Are you sure?” Race whispers. “I think we all need a little time to collect our thoughts.” Specs tells him. “About the future, and about Miss Medda, too.” 

* * *

Crutchie wore a spare, and somewhat loose, tank top that didn’t quite hide his muscles along with his swim trunks, and had a pair of swim goggles over his cat cap. Meanwhile, Davey’s face was red as a tomato as he saw his friends’ *ahem* _assets._

“What kind of fish are in there?” Crutchie asked, in regards to the water tank. “I think they put rainbow trout and carp in it.” Specs answers. “Anyway, let’s get the fish into buckets and start cleaning!”

The four boys got to work, and soon enough the water tank was clean. “The pool’s open!” Crutchie cheers. “Not exactly.. This is unlined concrete, unlike an actual pool so you..” Specs begins, only to be interrupted by the splashes of Race. “..Shouldn’t jump in.”

Crutchie goes and steps in, and nearly slips. Race grabs onto him, steadying him a bit. “Grab onto the side of the pool. Find your balance.” “Oh.” Crutchie says embarrassed. “Looking at it now, the tank’s pretty big.” Davey points out.

“They really have everything at this school, as if..” He begins. “As if they expected something to happen.” Specs finishes with a grim expression. “Hey, that’s enough, you two. We promised to have fun today.” Race interrupts.

“Taroumaru, you look awesome!” Crutchie cheers, having put his swim goggles on Taroumaru. Davey stares blankly. “What are you doing?”

* * *

Davey dips his feet into the water. “So cold..” He notes. “Davey, heads up!” Race calls, and a beach ball goes flying in his direction. He sends it back. “Nice job, underclassman!” Race cheers. “Take notes, Crutchie. When I play, I play seriously.” Davey tells him.

Race then sends the ball to Specs, who promptly sends it in the direction of Crutchie and Davey, who bump into each other. “Sorry.” Crutchie says sheepishly. 

* * *

Specs is looking at the CD player Davey had from Jack. “Still nothing coming in..” He says with a sigh. “Hm?” He looks and sees Taroumaru standing in front of him, sniffing the CD player. “Taroumaru?” 

“Specs!” Crutchie calls. “What? Is something wrong?” “Look!” Crutchie says, pulling out some water guns. “What’re those doing up here?” Race asks. “Someone brought them up here.” Specs notes. “Interested?”

* * *

“Hey, tell me one last thing.” Race says, his shovel on his back and water guns at his side. “What would that be?” Specs inquires, armed with his own water guns. “I can tell you’re an experienced gunman.” Race notes. “Got any aliases?” 

Crutchie and Davey are watching, and Crutchie has his swim goggles over his face. “They’re about to duke it out!” Crutchie remarks. “What is with this mood around them?” Davey asks aloud.

Specs and Race take off, shooting at each other with water guns. “Like hell they’re just toys ‘someone brought up here’!” Race dodges out of the way of a shot. “I bet you brought most of them up here yourself!” 

“Bingo.” Specs says. “As a reward, I’ll give you two useful tips. One: you were quite joyfully shooting rapid-fire, but that dual-wielding style should have you uneasy about your remaining ammo.” 

Race looked down at his dual pistol water guns. _Shit, he’s right._ “Two: I’ll tell you my nickname.” Specs adds. _“_ The Balloon Bomb Sorcerer.”

“What?” Race says, only to be nearly catapulted by water balloons before he starts running. “Gotcha!” Specs shouts. “Nice try!” Race rebuffs, deflecting it with his shovel. _He deflected the water balloon without breaking it?!_

“Uh-oh!” Crutchie shrieks, ducking down as a water balloon hits Davey in the face. “Final round!” Race shouts, as he and Specs dive into the water. “Specs! Race!” Crutchie yells. 

“I’m not done yet!” Specs gets knocked over by a water hose, then Race gets knocked over too. “You’re both getting carried away!” Davey huffs. “Sorry.” Race chuckles. “I got too worked up.” Specs adds.

“Specs, you were so cool!” Crutchie cheers. “I wanna be a sorcerer, too! How do I become one?” Specs laughs nervously. “Well, I suppose you have to sign a contract with a demon first.” Davey and Race gave each other a nervous look.

* * *

“Okay, fetch!” Race calls, throwing a frisbee for Taroumaru to chase. “Oh? Specs, is that..” Davey begins. “Oh, yes, this is your CD player, isn’t it?” Specs notes. “I’m sorry, I saw it had a built-in radio, so I tried it out.” He then hands it back to Davey.

“It’s okay. Did anything come in?” Davey asks, to which Specs shakes his head. “I thought I could get a signal up here, but no..” Davey then sees Taroumaru looking up at him. “Taroumaru?” He says, kneeling down. 

* * *

“I still can’t get a single station to come in.” Jack groans, sitting on the couch. “Hey, Jack..” Davey begins, but doesn’t get a response. “Jack!” He shouts, getting his attention. “You’ll damage your ears if you keep your earbuds in all the time.” Davey says with a smile.

“Don’t worry about me. You can listen through the speaker.” Davey reassures. “But-” Jack begins. “It’s fine.” Jack takes off his earbuds and unplugs them, playing through the speaker. Davey starts chuckling. “What’s so funny?” Jack asks. “Look at him.”

Taroumaru was howling along to the static of the radio, and Jack started chuckling as well. 

* * *

“Does it smell like Jack?” Davey asks with a fond smile. He goes to pet Taroumaru, and Taroumaru doesn’t run away this time. He goes to pull him close, but Taroumaru runs off. Davey sighs in defeat, but then sees that Taroumaru has returned with the frisbee. 

“I think he wants you to play with him.” Specs points out. “Right!” Davey says enthusiastically, setting down the CD player to pick up the frisbee, only for Taroumaru to start climbing on him. Tears form in his eyes as he pulls Taroumaru close. 

He throws the frisbee, and Taroumaru chases after it. Davey follows him with a huge smile. Race chuckles watching them, but begins to shiver. Specs places a jacket around him. “The wind is getting chilly.” He warns with a smile. “Th-thanks.” Race says in response.

“Time to wrap things up, you two!” Specs calls to Crutchie and Davey. “Okay!” They call back. They then return the fish to the water tank. “The tank’s all clean now.” Race notes. “Now Taroumaru will be okay if he falls in.” Crutchie chuckles. “Don’t drop him in!” Davey huffs.

* * *

“Didn’t you have fun today?” Specs asks Davey. “Oh, I had a great time. It’s just..” He begins. “What’s wrong, Davey? Something on your mind?” Crutchie asks. “Not really..” Davey insists. “Cause if it is, you can always come to me.” Crutchie tells him. 

“Fine.” Davey gives in. “I have this friend..” He begins. “A friend?” Crutchie repeats, and he nods. “He was my classmate, he was always bright and charismatic, and we were always together. But I haven’t seen him in a while..” 

“He refuses to go to school?” Crutchie asks. Davey smiles nervously. “That.. may be it.” He answers. “Then you need to have more fun, Davey!” Crutchie insists. “Me?” He asks. “Do you hate school?” Crutchie asks. 

“No.” Davey says plainly. “Right? I love school, too.” He takes Davey’s hand in his own. “You’re here, and so is Specs, Race, and Miss Medda. I love my school!” Taroumaru barks and he smiles. “And you’re here too, Taroumaru!”

“If we have more fun, the school will become a more fun place to be. And then..” “Then?” Crutchie grins up at him. “Then your friend will come back! So don’t look so sad, okay?” Crutchie tells him. “I hope tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, are just as good as today.” Race pipes in. 

* * *

“I feel like I could just fall asleep right now.” Race says with a yawn. “Oh? You don’t want dinner?” Specs teases. “Dinner! I forgot about dinner.” Davey looks down at Taroumaru in his arms and smiles. “We’re all tired, so why don’t we make something simple?” 

* * *

The four boys are asleep that night. But Taroumaru hears something in the distance and wakes up, he goes to chase after it but is stopped by his leash. Through some trial and error, he manages to free himself from it. He opens the door of the club room and takes off.

Taroumaru descends further and further down the school building, till he finds himself in the basement, he dashes under a not fully closed gate-door..

And growls and barks at what he sees. 

A dark-skinned zombie with nice pink clothes hobbles towards him from the opposite end of the semi-flooded basement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Taroumaru shares a japanese VA with Kyubey, and during that "I wanna be a sorcerer" (sorceress in the show) conversation, the camera is on Taroumaru..  
> They knew what they were doing.


	10. Rainy Day.

Davey finished the book he was reading, and set it down with a sigh. “What’s wrong?” Specs asks. “Nothing.. I just finally finished the book I’ve been reading all this time..” He explains. “I bought it back at that mall.. But I finished it a lot sooner than I expected.” 

“So, what was it about?” Specs asks. “Oh, um.. It’s a foreign book that takes places during a war.. It’s about some children who lose their home in a fire, and go traveling with their dog..” He frowns. “The ending is really painful to read, though..” 

“It’s a sad story, then?” Specs inquires. “Yes, the dog..” He begins. “I’d read the translated version already, so I knew it was coming, but..” He begins. “Of course the original would end the same way.” 

He looks to the window. “It was so nice out yesterday, but today it looks like it might rain.” He notes. Specs stiffens a bit. “Specs, you always seem so melancholy on rainy days.” Specs gets up and waters a plant they have by the window.

“It was raining the day we lost Miss Medda.” He explains solemnly. “It was when we were first putting up the barricade. Race, Crutchie, Miss Medda and I worked together, gradually expanding our safe zone beyond the rooftop to the point we could manage to actually live here.”

“Maybe that made us careless.” Specs says dryly. “It started to rain that evening.. We didn’t understand much about them at the time. Before we knew it, they had poured into the school building and surrounded us.”

“If Miss Medda hadn’t protected us, we’d all be..”

“That was when Crutchie started acting the way he does.” He adds. “Will we be okay today?” Davey asks. “There’s been more and more of them lately.” “You’ve noticed it too, then.” Specs notes. 

“On the day they first appeared, school had just let out, so there weren’t many students on the grounds. But as time passed, the ones who had gone home are returning here, driven by their memories of coming to school when they were alive.” 

“Everyone really loved this school.” Davey muses. “Huh?” Specs asks. “It’s like Crutchie said. We all come to school because we love it here.” Specs hums. “I don’t remember liking school all that much, but that may be true.”

“Regardless, we can’t stay here forever. Even with water and power, there’s only so much food. We need to atleast decide on a plan- a course of action.” Specs states firmly. “Do we, um.. need to reinforce the barricade or anything?” Davey asks. 

“We’ve used just about all the desks and chairs we can.” Specs says. “And we’re out of boards and nails, too.” Davey frowns. “Don’t worry. All our hopes and Miss Medda’s love went into that barricade. It won’t break that easily.”

“Morning.” Crutchie said with a yawn. “You’re up early for once.” Specs chuckles. Crutchie’s eyes dart around the room, landing by Taroumaru’s empty bowl. “I noticed Taroumaru wasn’t in his bed when I woke up.” He explains. “Only his collar was lying there, so I thought he might be in here.” 

* * *

“Taroumaru!” Davey calls, setting down a bowl of his food. “What’s Taroumaru up to?” Crutchie asks. “Normally he’d smell the food and rush right on over.” Race is bouncing a small plastic ball against the wall. “He’s too smart for his own good.” 

“We put that collar on as tight as we could..” Specs notes. “I’m going to go look for him.” Davey states. “I don’t want him to get lost.” “I’ll help too!” Crutchie pipes in. “If he goes outside he’s gonna get wet and catch a cold!”

Race smirks. “Okay, let’s go find him! Davey, Crutchie, you two check this floor, I’ll check the other floors.” He explains. “You’re sure you’ll be fine on your own?” Specs asks. “I’ll be fine.” Race rebuffs. “But it’s raining today.”

“I know. I won’t do anything reckless.” 

* * *

Race was looking around the rooftop, when he saw the cross with the ribbon..

* * *

“Miss Medda, you have your hair down? I thought it looked nice all propped up.” Race notes. “You think so? Well, I’m a teacher, after all.” She hums. “So what?” Race asks. “I felt it was a bit childish, so I went for a more mature look.” 

“So, what was it again? The School Living Club?” Race asks. “Yes. It was Specs’ idea, and I was hoping you’d join too, Race.” Race nods. “Yeah, sure. When you have a purpose, or something like that, it’s easier to get motivated.”

“..And maybe he’ll cheer up a bit instead of crying all the time. Don’t you think so, Miss Medda?” He asks with a smile. “Yeah. And, Race, it’s-” “Miss Larkin, right?” He cuts off with a wink. Medda huffs but she smiles soon after. 

* * *

He stares at the cross in front of him.

_ He may be a little runt,   
_ _ but he’s a club member, too. _

_ Watch over him, Miss Medda. _

* * *

He walks to one of the desk-barricades, and sees paw prints on one of the lower desks.  _ Those are Taroumaru’s.  _ He thinks. He jumps over the side of a stairwell, and sees paw prints going into the basement, where they’ve never gone.  _ Seriously?  _

He hears zombies behind him, and rushes down the stairs, looking around at the room he ends up in. “This is.. that room from the manual..” He takes a few steps, then he hears whimpering.

Taroumaru approaches him from a not quite closed gated door. “Taroumaru!” Race calls with relief. “Man, don’t worry us like that!” He says with a laugh, kneeling in front of him. He holds his hands out, and Taroumaru lunges at him, causing him to flinch bach.

Taroumaru growls at him. “You..” Race stammers.  _ What do I do? What should I-  _ Taroumaru lunges for him, and he dives out of the way. He lunges once more, and Race puts his shovel in front of his face, which Taroumaru hits roughly, flopping to the ground. 

“I’m sorry!” Race pleads.  _ Tarou..maru..  _ He lunges for him once more, sinking his teeth into the handle of the shovel. Race drops it and runs for dear life.  _ Think! Think! Think!  _ He opens the door of a side room, tossing one of the plastic balls inside.

Once Taroumaru is in the room, he slams the door shut. He returns for his shovel, and hears the moans of a zombie nearby. “You..” He growls. “You did this to Taroumaru!” 

He steps downs the stairs into the semi-flooded basement. He sees the zombie at the opposite end.. 

..and pales as he realizes who it is.

He dashes behind a nearby wall.  _ Damn it.. are you kidding me?  _ He has to catch his breath. There’s too much happening. He peers over at the zombie that used to be his teacher, now steadily walking in his direction.

“This is where you’ve been?” He stammers in disbelief. He tightens his grip on his shovel. He looks down at the bite marks from Taroumaru. “Why..?” 

He runs at her, prepared to swing. “WHY?!” He screams. The zombie looks up at him, and, reminded of his teacher while she was living, he freezes. 

The zombie lunges at him.

* * *

“We’re back.” Crutchie calls dejectedly. “We couldn’t find Taroumaru.” Davey frowns. “It’s already the afternoon. Taroumaru still hasn’t come back?” He asks. “No, I just got back myself.” Specs explains. “Where’s Race?” Crutchie asks. “He hasn’t come back yet.”

“Maybe he’s still looking for Taroumaru.” Davey suggests. “I’ll go back out to-” The door slams open, Race is clutching his arm. “Race?!” Specs shouts in alarm. Race falls forward, and Specs scrambles to catch him. “I screwed up..” 

Davey looks to Crutchie, who’s absolutely frozen in shock. “Crutchie..” Crutchie’s expression turns into that of a determined one, taking a step forward. “Where’s the first aid kit?” He asks. “There should be one in the staff room..” Specs explains. 

“Got it!” Crutchie exclaims, taking off to retrieve it, and Davey watches him go. “Davey, lend me a hand!” Specs calls. “Okay!” Davey says frantically.

They’re walking down the hallway, Davey and Specs supporting Race. “Miss Medda..” He stammers. “It was.. Miss Medda..” Specs’ eyes widen.

* * *

They get Race set up on a couch, Specs is working on cleaning the wound. “Specs, is there anything I can do to help?” Crutchie asks. “No.. not right now.” Crutchie frowns. “Could you go boil some hot water, then?” Davey suggests with a smile. “Okay, I will!”

Specs nearly collapses, but Davey catches him. “I can’t be like this, I need to get it together.” Specs scolds himself. “You’re doing great, Specs, but you should rest a bit!” Davey reassures. “No. I can’t make Crutchie do all the work..” 

Race yells in pain, distracting them from their conversation. Specs quickly puts a washcloth on his forward. “I.. failed..!” Race cries, Davey leans down to pick up bandages from the floor. “I’m sorry.. Taroumaru!” 

The bandages drop to the floor. “No..” Davey stammers. “Emergency shelter.. Miss Medda was.. Damn it!” Race screams. 

* * *

“Race is gonna be alright, right, Miss Medda..?” Crutchie pleads weakly, glancing over at the bite marks on the shovel.

* * *

Race wakes up alone in a dark room. Zombies are peering in at him from the windows nearby. “What is this place?” He says aloud. He hears the small pitter-patter of feet, and sees Taroumaru. “Taroumaru! I finally found you.. Where have you been?”

He blinks, and then Taroumaru is a zombie again, growling at him. He backs himself up until he hits the wall of a door.

“Open..the door..”  _ Miss Medda..?  _ “Your teacher.. loves you..” His eyes go wide and he throws himself back away from the door. “Why.. Why won’t you.. open the door..?” Tears form in his eyes. “No.. stop!” “Please.. open.. the door..” 

“STOP IT!”

* * *

Thunder booms as Race screams in agony. They’ve handcuffed him to the bed, fearing the worst. Specs is doing everything he can to ease the swelling of Race’s body. 

Specs buries his head in his hands. There’s nothing he can do-

A knife he kept tucked away. 

The door opens, and he shoves it out of sight. “Um.. I read through this again..” Davey explains. “O-Oh?” Specs stammers. “Race said that he found Miss Medda in the emergency shelter, right?” “Yes, what about it?”

“It says that there’s medicine down there.” Davey states firmly. “Where?!” Specs exclaims, to which Davey points out the page. “I’ll go.” Specs says. “No, I will.” Davey counters. “Specs, watch over Race.” 

“You can’t go alone!” Specs exclaims. “I’ll just look around. I won’t do anything rash.” Davey explains. “That’s what Race said!” Specs shrieks in a broken tone. Davey sighs softly. “I think Race got hurt because it was Miss Medda. I won’t have that problem. Please let me go.” 

Crutchie showed up at the door. “I boiled some water!” He explains. “Thank you.” Davey says with a smile, walking past him. “Where are you goin’?” Crutchie asks. “The club room. I need the shovel.” 

Crutchie stares blankly in confusion, then turns to see Specs wiping his eyes. “Specs, are you okay?” He doesn’t get an answer. 

* * *

Davey arrives at the club room, picking up the shovel.  _ I trust you won’t mind that I’m borrowing this, Race.  _ He thinks. As he goes to leave, he sees Taroumaru’s untouched and still-full bowl.

The shovel and manual are dropped to the floor as he falls to his knees and sobs. 

“Taroumaru..”

* * *

The zombies shove their way through the barricade, glass shattering to the floor. 

* * *

Miss Medda ‘writes’ in her journal, a splash of blood falls over one of the names..

* * *

Crutchie walks up to the window, looking at the rain. “It hasn’t rained this hard in a while..” He notes to himself. “Not since that day..” 

He pauses. 

“‘That day’..?” He repeats in confusion. Rain splashes onto his face and he flinches. “That’s cold..”

“Huh? The window’s broken..”


	11. Scar.

Crutchie stared at the broken windows as memories flashed through his head.

Locked on the other side was-  
Holding him back from-  
Desperately trying to open the door-

He cried out in pain, clutching his head with his free hand. Then he heard moans coming around the corner. 

It was the zombie of one of his friends from class. 

“Who’s there?” He cried softly as the zombie wobbled towards him. 

Memories returning-

* * *

Specs’ eyes widen as he heard a scream nearby. “Crutchie?” He called shakily. “Crutchie, what’s wrong?” 

A zombie walked past the door and tears formed in his eyes. _It’s finally happened.._

* * *

Davey looked up still teary eyed, to see a zombie walking towards him, with more on their way. He was frozen in fear, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t-

“DAVEY!” Crutchie screamed, tackling him out of the way. Crutchie pushed himself back up, grabbing the shovel. “Davey, get back in the club room!” He yelled. “Crutchie..?” “Hurry!” 

* * *

The two of them sat in the club room, Crutchie, despite being the smaller of the two, held Davey in his arms. A zombie banged on the door and Davey flinched. Crutchie smiled softly, running his hand through Davey’s hair. “Don’t worry. I locked the door. No one will get in.” 

* * *

Specs locked the doors to the room he and Race were in, and Race.. his condition was only worsening. 

* * *

Lightning struck the top of the school, causing a metal pole to fall over and hit panels on the roof. Crutchie yelped as the power went out, throwing his arms around Davey. “I-It’s okay. It’ll be all right.” 

_At this rate.._

_Right._

_I need to get the medicine._

_If it works on humans,  
_ _maybe Taroumaru can also be.._

“Charlie.” Davey said softly. Crutchie’s head lifted at the sound of his real name. “What?” He asked. “This isn’t like you.” Crutchie looked to him. “Davey?” He smiled. “Please, say something silly like you always do, okay?”

“Silly? That’s mean, Davey..” Crutchie says, sticking his tongue out. Davey laughed, and Crutchie smiled. “When Race gets better, let’s go on another club outing.. And I want to go to the ocean with everyone, instead of the pool.”

Davey stood up. “Davey?” Crutchie called. “I’m going. Crutchie, don’t leave this room.” Crutchie grabbed the shovel and got up to join him. “I’m coming too!” “Absolutely not.” Crutchie blinked as Davey took the shovel. “Huh?”

“If Taroumaru comes back and there’s no one here, he’ll be sad.” Davey explained. “Lock the door as soon as I’m gone, okay?” 

“Davey, I really think I should-” The door closed behind him. “-go with you..” Crutchie finished. 

“Davey..”

* * *

Davey ran through the halls, desperately trying to swing zombies out of his way. 

_I never knew it was so heavy.._

_And all this time, Race has been-_

* * *

Specs could only watch in horror as Race screamed and thrashed in agony. 

_“If I get infected, don’t hesitate for a second.”_

_“Promise me.”_

Specs looked down at the wrapped up knife in his lap.

* * *

Davey spotted a worn down poster of their sports meet.

 _Before I even realized it,  
_ _they had given me so much._

_Fun things._

_Kindness._

_Hope._

_I can’t lose now._

* * *

Something on the roof exploded, causing things to burst into flames, destroying their garden. 

* * *

As Davey saw zombies approach him from all sides, he sighed softly.

_Please, help me.._

He set the CD player on the desk barricade.

_Jack._

He played a song, and ran for it.

_Stay calm, but hurry!_

_Don’t panic, but hurry!_

* * *

_“Hey, Specs.”_

_“Specs?”_

Specs woke up in the car as Race drived. “Sorry, were you asleep?” Specs smiled. “What’s wrong?” Race chuckled. “Nothing, just wanted someone to talk to. I’ve been driving like a maniac, yet the two of them are out cold.”

“They must be exhausted. We should let them sleep.” Specs notes. “This car got pretty beat up though. You think Miss Medda will forgive me?” Race asks. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Miss Medda understands.” Specs answers.

“Are you sure you didn’t want to visit home?” Specs asks. “Your house was close to the mall, wasn’t it?” Race is silent for a few minutes. “Do you think they.. You know, the ones that are always milling around outside.” 

“Do you think they’re still.. aware?” Race asks. “Well.. what do you think?” Specs asks in return. “I don’t think so.” Race states. “Why not?” “Because I can’t stand to think otherwise.” 

“All those people I knew, people who were friends, and I..” He paused. “But I had no choice, right? There was nothing else I could’ve done..”

“So please, remember that promise you made to me.” Race pleads. “You’re the only one I can ask.” He adds. “I know.”

* * *

“I’ll keep my promise..” Specs states, unwrapping the knife and raising it, preparing to swing down..

* * *

Davey reached the basement, and saw specs of blood leading to the flooded area. He followed them, and saw the zombie of his friends’ teacher hobble towards him. 

He realized then that this zombie must’ve been the one who-

_Taroumaru.._

Davey quickly slid down under the not-entirely-closed gated door, and saw Medda’s zombie there, ramming into it. 

“You’re.. Miss Medda Larkin, right?” Davey asks. “Pleased to meet you. I’m David Jacobs, the new School Living Club member.” He adds. “I’ve heard a lot about ‘Miss Medda’ from the others.” 

“They talk about how supportive and kind you always were.” He explains. “You didn’t want to end up hurting them, right? That’s why you’ve been down here all this time..”

He puts his hand to the door. “But they’re okay now.” 

“Specs is always thinking ahead,  
acting like a big brother to everyone.”

“Crutchie’s constant cheerfulness  
keeps our spirits up.”

“And Race..  
Race is always there when we need him.”

“If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t be here either.” Davey says solemnly. “The four of us take care of each other, living here at school the best we can! So, please..”

Medda’s zombie grabbed his leg. “Rest in peace.” Davey states, and then kills off her zombie.

* * *

Crutchie jolted up, looking around. “Huh?”

* * *

The CD player was knocked off the desk and broke. 

* * *

_“Warning. Warning.”_

_“Due to loss of power, the shelter  
_ _has switched to emergency power.”_

* * *

“The medicine’s in here somewhere..” Davey states. Then he sees a box with hand prints on it. “Are these..” He opens it. “Tranquillizers, antibiotics, experimental vaccine for the infected..” Davey smiles. “With these, we can save Race!”

He pauses, and takes a moment of silence. _Miss Larkin, I promise I’ll save Race._

In Medda’s diary, on the page of mindless scribbles that included the three boys’ names.. there was something else written.

‘Race’ 

‘Crutchie’

‘Specs’

‘LIVE’

* * *

“Excuse me-” Crutchie asked, trying to get through a wave of people in the halls. “Please, let me through!” He pleaded. Davey, Specs, and Race were walking on without him. “Please wait!” 

The three smiled and chatted with each other. “Where are you all going?” Crutchie cried out. “Hey, wait! Please don’t leave me!” He sobbed. 

“Charlie?” Medda asked. “What are you yelling about?” “Miss Medda..” Crutchie stammered. “Not Miss Medda, dear. It’s Miss Larkin.” Crutchie smiled nervously. “Right..”

“Now, go on into the classroom, please.” She requested. “But, everyone..” Crutchie began. “Everyone’s already inside.” Medda explained. “Oh, okay!”

“Hey, everyone!” Crutchie called.

An empty room.

A bloody ribbon in his hands.

Crutchie woke up in the club room with wide eyes. “What was that?”

* * *

Davey ran as fast as he could to get out of the basement, only to find a horde of zombies blocking his exit. 

_No..  
_ _There’s no time for this!_

He gets backed into a door, and he goes to open it.

And Taroumaru runs out. 

“Was that..?” Davey asks aloud, but the moaning of zombies reminds him to hurry as he closes and blocks the door with boxes.

 _If I don’t get the medicine to him soon,  
_ _Race will.._

_Isn’t there any way out?_

He looks around the room, and tears form in his eyes.

_It’s just like in that room.._

The boxes shake as zombies try to break in.

 _Why?  
_ _I thought I escaped from there.  
_ _Is this where it ends?_

 _Am I going to die alone in a tiny room  
_ _like this, after all?_

_No way out, no sign of help coming._

_Just like in that mall._

* * *

Specs drops to his knees in tears, unable to kill Race.

_I can’t do it! Help! Someone help!_

_Jack!_

“I’m sorry..” Specs cried.

_Taroumaru.._

“I’m sorry..!” He sobbed.

_Race, Specs, Crutchie..!_

* * *

Crutchie stood up. 

“What’s wrong?” Medda asked in his head. “I have to go.” Crutchie states, grabbing his backpack. “Something tells me if I don’t, the School Living Club is finished..” He explains. “I see.” 

“Then, you should head for the broadcasting room.” Crutchie paused. “The broadcasting room?” He asked. “Then you can save Davey.. No, you may be able to save them all.” Medda tells him hopefully.

“Okay, got it!” Crutchie exclaims, grabbing a bat and hurrying out of the room.

“This way.” Medda explains, and Crutchie sees her pink dress disappear around the corner.

_It looks like no one’s left around here._

_I heard a siren earlier..  
_ _They must have all headed towards that._

“Hey, Miss Medda, will I ever see them again..? Or are they..” He watches his memories play out before him.

 _“We’ve made a lot of progress, but we’re a long way off from securing an escape route.”_ Race said. _“I know. The first floor’s going to take a while.”_ Specs responds. Crutchie watches himself trip and fall, knocking a desk over. 

_“Are you alright?”_ Medda asks. _“I’m sorry.”_ Crutchie cried. _“No one’s blaming you.”_ Medda told him. _“I’m clumsy, and I’m not that strong..”_ He sniffled. _“I’m slowing you all down just by being here, aren’t I? I’m just a burden, aren’t I?”_

 _“No, that’s not true at all.”_ Medda reassured him. _“There are good things about you that no one else has.”_ Medda placed a gentle hand on his cap. _“You have a lovely smile. It gives us all strength.”_

 _“Really?”_ Crutchie asks. _“Of course! I always feel better when you’re around. And the same goes for the others.”_ Medda tells him. _“So promise me, no matter what happens, you’ll keep smiling.”_

_“And I’ll always be watching over you.”_

Crutchie stared in shock.

_“Always?”_

_Miss Medda.._

_“Yes!”_

Tears formed in his eyes.

_“Then I’ll try! I’ll try super hard!”_

Race laughed. _“Hey, smiling isn’t something you ‘try’ to do.”_ Specs chuckled. _“True.”_ Crutchie smiled nervously. _“Oh, yeah..”_

Tears streamed down his face, and then Medda looked to him and his eyes widened. As he blinked, the scene before him was gone. 

“Crutchie.” Medda called. “Miss Medda!” Crutchie called back, running ahead.

He froze in place as he saw _the door knob._

 _“Hey! Let me go!”  
_ _“Crutchie, stop it!”_

 _“Miss Medda’s still outside! We have to hurry!”  
_ _“It’s too late!”_

_“Miss Medda! Miss Medda!!”_

“Crutchie.” Medda called again. “Miss Medda!” Crutchie cried, dropping the bat and putting his ear to the door.

“You're almost to the broadcasting room..  
Are you okay? Are you scared?”

“Actually.. I’m really scared.” Crutchie admitted. “But you know what? I've been trying all along to ignore the scary things. But that just caused alot of problems for everyone..” 

“I can’t keep going on like that anymore, cause I’m afraid I’ll lose everything that’s important to me..” Crutchie said. 

Medda smiled.

“And that scares me.. a whole lot more.” Crutchie admitted. 

“Charlie, always remember  
the promise you made to me.”

“No matter what happens.”

“Okay. I’ll never forget, Miss Medda!” Crutchie exclaimed. 

He heard words that he couldn’t recall, and footsteps walking away. His eyes widened. “Miss Medda!”

He threw the door open to a hallway stained with dried blood. 

The truth made itself all too present in his mind as he broke down sobbing. 

Medda’s ribbon on the cross has loosened, and promptly blew away in the wind.

“Bye bye, Miss Medda..”


	12. Graduation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School Living Club comes to an end..

Crutchie hurried as fast as he could down the hallway, tightly gripping the bat. He peeked around a corner only to see the zombies crouched over and eating someone.

_Someone had been coming to help them._

He spotted a fire extinguisher, and quickly used it on the zombies. “Huh?” He asked aloud as it ran out. He dropped it and kept running. 

_Race..  
_ _Specs..  
_ _Davey..!_

* * *

Davey got cornered, and in his haste, climbed on top of a book shelf, as zombies hoarded beneath him. 

_So..  
_ _This is where I’m going to die..?_

 _Jack..  
_ _I’m sorry I’ll never see you again!_

* * *

Specs cried as he held Race’s hand as the rest of his body thrashed. 

* * *

Crutchie looked at the signs on each of the doors, eventually spotting the broadcasting room. “There!”

Zombies started approaching him, and he swung the bat, but it wasn’t enough the zombie grabbed the bat. “No!” He cried as another zombie grabbed his backpack and pulled him back. He closed his eyes in fear.

_Pitter patter pitter patter._

One of the zombies was tackled to the ground. “Taroumaru?” The zombie holding him went down too. He quickly opened the door to the broadcasting room, but paused and looked back. “Taroumaru..” 

He took his cap off and held it out. “Come here, Taroumaru.” He called, Taroumaru growled at him. “You love this hat, right?” Taroumaru dived forward, and the cap fit perfectly over his head. Crutchie quickly closed the door now that they were both inside. 

Crutchie gently pet him. “You do remember, don’t you?” He frowned. “What an awful wound.. you’ve been bitten.” He pulled him close. “And you feel so cold..” He cried. “I’m sorry.. I can’t help you right now..”

_They do remember._

_Even if they’ve lost their minds,  
_ _somewhere deep down, they remember._

He turned on the broadcast. 

_That’s why they come back here.  
_ _Right, Miss Medda?_

He took a deep breath as he steeled himself.

“School is now closed for the day.”

“Any students still on the grounds,  
please return home right away.”

Davey looked up with wide eyes. _Crutchie?_

“Do you all love school? I do.”

“You might say it’s weird,   
but the school is an incredible place.”

Specs paused. _No way.. Did he?_

“The physics room has all those weird tools..”

“The music room has all those beautiful  
instruments and intimidating portraits..” 

Someone who’d begun approaching the school noticed that the zombies were starting to leave, and quickly climbed up on the wall out of view of the zombies.

“And in the broadcasting room,  
the whole school’s your stage.”

“It’s got everything.  
It’s like a country of it’s own!”

“There’s no other single building  
as strange as this.”

“I love it.”

He looked over at his torn backpack with a small smile. _I really do love it._

“I hate studying, but I like my teachers.” 

“When I forget my homework,  
they show me how to do it.”

“I doze in class, and get scolded.”

“I make friends with my classmates.  
I get into fights.”

“Sometimes we’re together.  
Sometimes I’m alone.”

Davey gasped softly as the zombies began to leave.

“There are fun times, sad times..”

“So many of them.. and that’s why..”

“I love this school.” 

* * *

He sat alone in class, staring off when a paper airplane hit him. He looked over to see his friends smiling at him. One of them gestures to the airplane and he looked and saw a drawing of himself as an angel.

‘Crutchie is lovely’

She pulled him into a hug and their friends smiled.

* * *

“And you all love it too, right?  
You’ll always, _always_ love it.”

“That’s why you’re here, right?”

“But all good things must come to an end.”

“It’s sad that nothing can last forever,”

Davey ran through the halls of the school, to get back to Specs and Race. He held Jack’s CD player in his arm. 

“but I think it’s better that way.”

“So on that note.. school is out.  
I believe we’ll all meet again someday.”

“But for today, school is over.”

“To everyone still in school..  
Hello, thank you..” 

“And, goodbye..”

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Crutchie woke up to Davey sleeping in his arms..

and saw Race sit up and grin at him. 

“Race!” Crutchie cried in joy, as he ran to him, throwing his arms around him. Specs looked to Race with wide eyes. “Good morning.” Race smiled. “Good morning..” Specs repeated back. “Race!” He cried as well, joining the hug. 

“Thank goodness.” Davey said with a smile, he heard a whimper. “Taroumaru..” Davey began. “Specs, Taroumaru is gonna be okay too, right?” Crutchie asked. “He was infected for longer, but I think he should make it.. He might be a little weak right now, though.” He answers.

Taroumaru tried to jump up and see Davey, but he shook his head at the dog. “You shouldn’t move so much right now, Taroumaru.” Crutchie walked over. “Maybe he’s hungry.”

They quickly gave him a little bit of food, and a little bit of water, after the fact, Davey had him situated in his lap, gently petting him. “Crutchie told me what happened. You saved him, huh? You really are amazing..”

“Back in the mall, too, you lead the others to me. It’s all thanks to you that I’m here now, Taroumaru.” He adds. “So you don’t have to worry anymore. We’ll always be together.” Taroumaru looked up at him and gave a small bark. “Jeez, what is it now?”

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Dave? Are you here?”

Davey’s eyes widened. _No, it couldn’t be.._

Crutchie looked to him. “Davey, is this..?” He whispered softly. Davey nodded. “Jack! Specs, let him in.” Specs nodded, opening the door for him. “You really did find others before I did, huh?” Jack laughs, but then pauses as he sees Taroumaru. 

“What happened?” He asks, worry in his eyes. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Davey explains with a smile. “I’m sorry for interrupting this reunion, but we need to check on the roof, there was a storm, remember?” Specs interrupts.

* * *

“It’s all destroyed..” Race says solemnly, now donning a jacket to cover up his arm. “I guess it’s time to say goodbye..” Specs states. Davey’s quiet. “Hey, Davey, are you okay?” Crutchie asks. “I just keep thinking about how I nearly lost him..” He admits.

“But, if I had, he would’ve wanted me to see him off with a smile, right?” He adds. Crutchie takes his hand. “Not at all.” He tells Davey. “We’re all grateful he’s still with us, but..” He pulls out the small yellow ribbon from his shirt collar, and walks to the cross they’d left for Medda.

Jack watched quietly with Taroumaru in his lap, the others had filled him in on the situation. “If you bottle up your sadness too much, you’ll forget what’s really important.” Crutchie explained as he tied the ribbon to the cross, since Medda’s ribbon was long gone now.

_“I’m so glad I got to be your teacher.”_

“I’d forgotten Miss Medda’s last words for a long time.” He adds. “So if something sad happens, it’s okay to feel sad. You don’t always have to be ‘fine’.” Jack gently lifted Taroumaru up out of his lap as he stood up.

“He’s right, you know.” Jack explains. Crutchie smiled. “Taroumaru thanked you for never giving up on him, Davey.” Tears formed in Davey’s eyes, and he rushed over to the small dog, holding him in his arms. “I want to thank you, too.. You never gave up on me, either.”

* * *

“There wasn’t much food left in the underground shelter.” Race states. “And since we can’t use the refrigerators anymore, we need to eat the perishable foods before they spoil.” Specs adds. “We should start with the frozen food.” Davey notes.

“First come, first serve!” Crutchie grins. “Does the stove still work?” Davey asks. “It will while the emergency power supply lasts, but that won’t be much longer.” Specs explains. “The water supply’s in danger, too.” Race adds.

“Yes, since it was pumped up from underground using electricity.” Specs notes. “I guess we really will have to leave.” Race states. “Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.” Jack apologizes sheepishly. “It’s fine, but there probably won’t be another place as well-equipped as this..” Davey says.

“Actually, look at this.” Specs begins. “I read through the manual again and found this.” He says, pulling out a map. There are drawings of pink flowers on select spots. “Do you think this symbol is for shelters?” He asks the group. “Did.. did Miss Medda leave this?” Race asks back.

Specs nods. “They’re all a bit far from here, though..” “Well, we still have the car we used from the club outing.” Race states, and looks over to Jack. “It’s small, but the three of you plus Taroumaru should fit in the back.”

“Miss Medda was already thinking about where you all should go next.” Davey hums. “Of course, she was our teacher.” Specs states. “I wish I could’ve meeten her..” Jack notes. “Me too.” Davey adds.

“Let’s see.. the closest place is the College of Saint Isodore..” Specs notes. “This company, the Randall Corporation, is close, as well.” Davey adds. “That sounds totally suspicious.” Race groans. 

“College or the work force, huh?” Davey asks. “Either way, there could be other people who evacuated before things went bad.” Race notes. “Yes.. I’m sure there are.” Specs states. “Do you think they’ll take us in..?” Davey asks.

“We have no idea what kind of people they’ll be..” Specs frowned. “Since they’d actually understand us, it could be even worse than dealing with _them.”_ Race states worriedly, tightly gripping his shovel.

“We can’t deny that possibility.” Davey tells them. “Guys, look at this!” Crutchie calls, holding up a package of treats. “It’s got bite marks! Was it Taroumaru?” He asks. “No, whatever did this was smaller than him.” Davey notes. “Maybe there was another dog somewhere underground?” Race suggests.

“This whole time, I’ve been wondering why Taroumaru was down there in the first place.” Davey explains. “Taroumaru must’ve gone after the one who did this!” Crutchie chirps. “Otherwise, he’d never go somewhere so dangerous.” Race adds.

“The puppy must’ve gone outside, then. Because I didn’t see any other animals down there.” Davey explains. Specs stands up. “I guess it’s time we say goodbye to this school, then.”

“Hey, before we go..” Crutchie begins. “Let’s have our graduation!” He cheers. “That’s right, we still have the ceremony..” Specs notes. Crutchie grabs Jack’s hand. “You too! You’re a honorary member of our club, too!” Jack’s face went red. “Uh-”

“Even at times like this, you’re still the same as ever, Crutchie.” Davey hums. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Crutchie asks with a nervous smile. “It means you’re fine just the way you are.” Davey smiles. 

“Wait, me and Jack get to graduate, too?” Davey asks. “You’re both really smart. You can skip a grade!” Crutchie explains.

“Then it’s settled. The School Living Club’s final activity will be a graduation ceremony.” 

“Yeah!”

* * *

“The graduates of Manhattan High School will now be rewarded their diplomas.” Specs begins. They’re using one of the stuffed animals Medda loved as a substitute for a teacher in the ceremony. “The underclass farewell address will be read by David Jacobs.” He adds. 

Davey smiles and gets up, standing before the group of four plus Taroumaru. “Time certainly flies. It feels as though I’ve just met the three of you,” He smiles knowingly at Jack. “yet it’s already graduation season.”

“Beyond the walls of this school,  
a vast future stretches out before us.”

“As I think that I’m about to set sail into  
the tumultuous waters of society, I feel both proud and afraid.”

“You all invited me to join the School Living Club,  
where I learned..”

“What it is to believe in your strength and work hard,  
how to be brave in the face of adversity,”

“and how the heart can remain bright and optimistic,  
even in the darkest times.” 

“So I am no longer afraid.”

“I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.” Davey says with a tearful smile. “Underclass speaker and graduate, David Jacobs.” He finishes. The four clap for him. “Now, graduating class speaker Charlie ‘Crutchie’ Morris.” 

Crutchie smiled, and walked to the front as Davey returned to the others. “Thank you for that moving speech, Davey.” He begins with a smile. “My friendship with Davey is very important to me.” He adds. 

“Thanks to Davey, Taroumaru, Miss Medda..” He begins. “..Many people were lost, as well, but despite that, no, because of that, I’m so happy that we’re all graduating together.” His grip on the paper tightens as he gets teary eyed. “I hope we’ll stay together forever!”

They quickly got up to pull him into a hug. “Graduating class speaker Charlie Morris.” 

Race, Specs, and yes, even Jack, all took their turns up at the podium.

 _I look with respect to my teachers,  
_ _to whom I owe so much._

 _So quickly the years have passed  
_ _in this garden of learning._

Race grinned as he threw Crutchie into a playful hug. 

_I will fondly remember my  
_ _precious years spent here._

“Bow to the teachers.” Specs explains, and all five of them bow. “That concludes the presentation of diplomas and the Manhattan High School graduation ceremony.”

_Now is the time to say farewell._

Davey scoops up Taroumaru in his arms, and the five boys begin heading out of the room, with Specs at the back of the group.

Before Specs leaves, he pauses and looks back at the podium, where they left a stuffed animal that Medda loves. He sees Medda’s spirit smile at him. “Thank you.” He says softly to her. “Specs, come on!” Crutchie calls, and Medda is gone.

The five boys pack into the car, with Taroumaru sitting on Davey’s lap. “Okay, let’s go!” Crutchie cheers. “We’re off!” Race announces, beginning to drive away from the school. 

“Did you forget something?” Crutchie asks Davey, who’s staring out the window. “Oh, no. It’s just.. they’re really gone, huh?” He explains. “They all went home.” Crutchie smiles. “I guess they did.” 

“Is it weird to think it feels a bit lonely?” Crutchie asks. “Very weird.” Davey hums, to which Crutchie sticks his tongue out at him. “But I sort of understand.. We really all do love our school, huh?”

* * *

The teddy bear has been knocked over. 

* * *

“Hey, so, this is like our senior trip, right? Where should we go?” Crutchie asks. “Well, where do you wanna go, Crutchie?” Specs asks. “Hm.. I dunno..” “Then why’d you ask?!” Race shouts.

The graduates of the School Living Club laugh happily as they drive towards their unknown future, because, no matter what, they’ll be together. 

_Happy Graduation!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, we end this au off with 2 less deaths than the anime had.


End file.
